Dioses
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Hace millones de años una aldea o pueblo asesinaron a dos jovenes pensando que eran hechiceros, estos dos jovenes se combirtieron en Dioses, para hacer lo mismo que les hicieron a ellos a su descendencia NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Prologo

Dos chicos corrían con desesperación por el bosque, ya que a los dos les perseguían por traicionar a la aldea y a sus familiares, los dos chicos aproximadamente de diecisiete años, huían de los aldeanos por sentir algo que no debían, corrían sin mirar tras y sin mirar al suelo, asta que uno de ellos el de piel mas pálida y que vestía con ropas dignas de un príncipe tropezó y calló al suelo, el otro chico que tenía los ojos azules y ropas de mendigo se paró y sin decir nada ayudó al otro chico a levantarse y le agarró la mano y siguieron corriendo, ninguno de los dos entendían lo que pasaba, el por que les seguían y querrían matarlos, según los dos chicos ellos no habían hecho nada, lo único que hicieron fue enamorarse del uno al otro, llegaron al final donde había un precipicio, no pudieron seguir la marcha y los dos chicos se miraron para luego sonreírse, enseguida llegaron los aldeanos y familiares de los chicos con armas

-si queréis matarnos adelante, cargaréis con esto en vuestra conciencia -dijo el chico de piel mas pálida y ojos negros como la noche

-os mataremos-dijo un hombre con seriedad y con ropaje digno de un rey

-padre-dijo el chico de pelo negro-nosotros no hemos hecho nada

-deshonraste y traicionaste a la realeza y aparte de eso hiciste actos de brujería-dijo una anciana con pelo rubio y con grandes pechos, el chico con seriedad dio un paso adelante y los aldeanos sin darse cuenta dieron un paso atrás, el chico rubio sonrió maliciosamente

-si osáis a tocar un solo pelo de Sasuke, yo después de muerto vendré a mataros -dijo el chico de ojos azules con rabia- y a vuestra descendencia futura

-es un hechicero-dijo una mujer pelirroja-los dos lo son

-que desgracia que mi propio hijo sea un maldito hechicero-dijo un hombre rubio con ojos azules

-y haberse liado con el que se dice el príncipe-continúo la pelirroja -hay que matarlos aunque uno de ellos sea mi hijo-susurró esto último con rabia

-los mataremos ahora mismo-dijo un chico muy parecido a Sasuke pero este tenía una coleta baja, acercándose a ellos con arma en mano

-Sasuke se que no vamos a salir de aquí con vida-susurró el chico de ojos azules mirando al otro chico-te amo … te prometo que esto no va a quedar a si

-yo también te amo Naruto … me vengaré de ellos y de toda la descendencia que tengan cada uno-sonrió el chico de ojos negros como la noche, los aldeanos se acercaron a ellos con rabia, y lo último que se escuchó fue los gritos de alegría de esos aldeanos por matar a dos chicos que según ellos eran hechiceros

Nota autora: antes de nada se que es corto, también disculpas por las faltas de ortografía ... si me enviais algún comentario me haríais muy feliz ... también valen las sujerencias


	2. capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Un chico de cabellos negros con piel blanca se acercó con paso lento al final de un precipicio, miró abajo con seriedad pero con una pizca de nostalgia, desde ese lugar podía ver lo que pasaba en la Tierra de las personas que él quería

-por fin están todos juntos-dijo una voz seria detrás del chico de pelo negro-esta vez no dejaré que ninguno salga con vida -sonrió maliciosamente y el chico de pelo negro suspiró

-todos estos años hemos acabado con todos-susurró el chico de pelo negro

-no me digas que te has arrepentido Sasuke-dijo con una media sonrisa, el chico de pelo negro se giró y miró al otro chico

-no me he arrepentido Naruto

-nos dieron esta vida para que acabáramos con todos ellos, los de la aldea de Konoha

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-y me gusta lo de tener poderes pero me gustaría descansar en paz

-no te comportes como niñita que no te va-dijo el rubio acercándose al borde del precipicio -es hora, tú haz lo que quieras, pero te comportas como cobarde, príncipe-esto último lo dijo con desprecio y después desapareció

-eres tan diferente-susurró con anhelo

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color y gafas estaba en la entrada del prestigioso instituto de Konoha, al entrar sonrió de medio lado, se dirigió a dirección y allí encontró a una mujer de cabellos corto y de color negro

-buenos días-dijo el chico-hoy es mi primer día

-buenos días, mi nombre es Shizune … me dices tú nombre

-Takeshi-dijo el chico

-un momento-la mujer miró en unos papeles asta que encontró lo que buscaba-aquí tienes, son horarios y las materias y las clases donde tienes que asistir -el chico cogió los papeles-esta es la numeración de tu taquilla

-gracias-dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa, iba a marcharse pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo

-un momento Takeshi-el chico la miró-hoy es tu primer día, por eso hoy tendrás a alguien que te enseñe la escuela

-no hacía falta-dijo el chico

-debe de estar al venir-dijo la mujer, y en ese momento llegó un chico de cabellos de color negros

-Shizune, ya llegué

-hola Sasuke-dijo la mujer-te presento al nuevo chico, Takeishi, quiero que le enseñes la escuela

-de acuerda-dijo Sasuke y luego miró al chico con gafas-vamos, los dos se despidieron de Shizune y Sasuke le enseñó entre hora y hora de clase el recinto, ya era la última clase la de historia

-bueno chicos, os dejo este libro para que le echéis un vistazo-dijo el profesor con pelo plateado y se tapaba la boca con una bufanda -se trata de hace muchísimos años de nuestra ciudad, Konoha

-y de que se trata-dijo una chica con pelo rosado

-seguro que alguien hizo una matanza-dijo un chico con el pelo asta los hombros y color agua

-no digas esas cosas Suigetsu-dijo una chica enfadada y con gafas y pelo rojo

-Karin tiene miedo-dijo un chico de piel pálida y una sonrisa falsa

-Sai no te metas con Karin-dijo una chica tímidamente con pelo negro y largo con ojos de color perla

-Hinata, chicos dejar de especular cosas-dijo el profesor

-pero Kakashi que fue lo que pasó-dijo un chico rubio con ojos azules interesado por la historia

-esto parece muy problemático-dijo un chico con pelo castaño con una coleta alta

-para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru-dijo una chica rubia con una coleta alta

-Ino deja que Kakashi explique-volvió ha decir el chico rubio con ojos azules

-por favor profesor cuente la historia-dijo la chica de cabellos rosas

-gracias, Naruto, y Shakura-dijo el profesor-esto que os voy a contar no se sabe si es verdad-dio una pausa el profesor-esto pasó hace muchísimos años, cuando había reyes, reinas y príncipes

-príncipes encantados como los cuentos de hadas-dijo de mala gana un chico con cabello rojo corto

-Gaara, deja que siga Kakashi-dijo un chico con pelo castaño y dos marcas rojas al lado de sus ojos

-gracias kiba-dijo suspirando el profesor-por donde iba, ya recuerdo, pues en esta ciudad que antes era una aldea sucedió algo, los reyes como los aldeanos vieron como el hijo menor del Rey era un hechicero al igual que otro chico de esta misma aldea, les acusaron a los dos por hechiceros y toda la aldea los asesinaron brutalmente

-pero como supieron que eran hechiceros?-preguntó una chica con dos moños el el pelo

-no lo se Tenten-dijo Kakashi-la cuestión es que se dice que estos dos chicos siguen con vida

-que!-exclamaron toda la clase

-pero como puede ser eso-dijo un chico regordete

-Chouji, no lo se-dijo el profesor-se dice que pactaron con el mismo diablo para vengarse de la aldea

-pero eso ocurrió?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y rizado

-no lo se Temari-dijo el profesor

-eso debe de ser mentira-dijo otro chico de cabello castaño

-es una leyenda Kankuro-volvió a decir el profesor

-Kakashi siga con la historia-dijo un chico muy serio con gafas de sol muy pequeñas

-Shino tiene razón-dijo un chico con cabello muy negro y grandes cejas

-Lee gracias … y no me interrumpáis mas

-no lo haremos profesor-dijo un chico con ojos de color perla y cabello largo

-gracias Neji-dijo Kakashi cansado-como hhe dicho se dice que estos chicos pactaron con el diablo y siguen con vida o algo a si … la cuestión es que al poco tiempo los aldeanos de la aldea murieron de una forma cruel, escaparon unos pocos

-no escapó nadie con vida-dijo Takeshi y todos le miraron

-y tú como sabes-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-estabas para verlo?-Takeishi sonrió amistosamente

-yo solo lo se-dijo Takeishi

-como iba diciendo -dijo Kakashi-todos de la aldea murieron y se dice que fueron estos chico por que antes que ellos murieran dijeron que se vengarían de los aldeanos y sus descendencia … pero lo mas curioso de todo es que eso iba ocurriendo con el paso de los años, los descendientes de esos aldeanos morían por causas desconocidas, se dicen que ellos son los que aparecen y los matan sin compasión a todos-el profesor miró a cada uno de sus alumnos-pero esto es solo una historia que no puede ser real

-pero todos nosotros somos nacidos de aquí como nuestros antepasados-dijo Karin asustada y miró a su compañero de atrás-Sasuke a que me protegerás de esos fantasmas

-ni lo sueñes me protegerá a mi-dijo Sakura enfadada

-a quien protegerá será a mi-dijo Ino

-Sasuke eres todo un casanova-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa

-yo no creo en nada de eso-dijo un pelirrojo

-por que no lo crees Juugo?-preguntó Hinata

-por que son historias y las historias se inventan y si tiene algo de verdad, al cabo de los años se agranda y hay mas mentira que verdad -dijo Juugo seriamente

-yo opino igual que Juugo-dijo Neji

-allá vosotros si no lo creéis-dijo Naruto-por que yo creo en todo eso

-quieres decir Naruto que crees en los hechiceros y pactos con el diablo?-preguntó el profesor

-si-dijo Naruto-y ojala los conociera a ellos dos

-para que para que les hicieras caviar de opinión-dijo Sasuke

- no quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que si los conociera sabría los motivos por lo que hicieron eso-dijo Naruto

-Takeishi que opinas de esta historia-dijo Kakashi

-a ti no te pasaría nada, no eres de Konoha-dijo Tenten

-yo creo también en eso-dijo Takeishi-pero hay muchas cosas que son mentira

-y que crees tú que es verdad-dijo el profesor

-puede que te hayan contado de otra forma-dijo Kiba-por que no nos lo cuentas?-pero en ese momento tocó la campana de salida

-bueno chicos mirar en casa el libro, mañana que Takeishi nos explique su versión … ah mañana habrá un alumno nuevo-dijo el profesor recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose

-yo no creo en nada de eso-dijo Temari

-yo tampoco creo-dijo con seriedad Gaara

-me encanta las historias de fantasmas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-tengo ganas de que llegue mañana

-es la primera vez que tienes ganas de volver a clase Naruto-dijo Sakura y todos empezaron a reír y salieron del salón menos Hinata y Karin ya que se tenían que quedar a limpiar la clase un día si y un día no, cada semana le tocaba a dos estudiante por clase y en esa semana las tocó a las dos chicas, cuando acabaron de limpiar las dos chicas salieron de la escuela, las dos vieron a Takeishi a lo lejos que hablaba con un chico rubio, pensaron que era su compañero de clase Naruto, cuando Hinata iba llamar al rubio vieron como los dos chicos desaparecieron por arte de magia, las dos chicas al ver esto se asustaron y se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas casas

Al día siguiente en la escuela los alumnos estaban es sus respectivos asientos, menos dos de ellos, Naruto y Sasuke, que decidieron sentarse juntos y al final de la clase, el último en llegar fue Takeishi que cuando Karin e Hinata lo vieron se pusieron pálidas y asustadas, esto fue notado por los compañeros que estaban cerca de ellas, pero en ese momento entró Kakashi ya que tocaba historia con el alumno nuevo, que era rubio con ojos azules, los alumnos se sorprendieron ya que se parecía mucho a Naruto

-antes de nada preséntate y luego te sientas en un lugar desocupado como por ejemplo al lado de Takeishi

-mi nombre es Eros-dijo el chico rubio-no tengo ninguna afición en particular, y me molesta casi todo por no decir todo-el chico ando asta sentarse al lado de Takeishi que era delante de Naruto y Sasuke

-sabes que el nombre que tienes es de un Dios?-dijo Kakashi

-si-dijo Eros -a mis padres les gustaba esas cosas de los Dioses

-ya veo-dijo el profesor -empecemos las clase

-Kakashi no íbamos a seguir hablando de lo mismo de ayer?-dijo Naruto

-si que te interesa Naruto-dijo el profesor

-es que me gusta las historias de fantasmas-dijo Naruto-además Takeishi iba a dar su versión

-como puede gustarte esas cosas dobe-dijo Sasuke

-no me llames a si teme-dijo Naruto enfadado-yo no tengo la culpa que te asuste los fantasmas, ya que eres un cobarde

-que has dicho-dijo Sasuke

-vosotros dos-dijo el profesor-dejar de discutir parecéis matrimonio-los alumnos empezaron a reír menos Sasuke, Naruto que se enfadaron, y Eros y Takeishi que estaban indiferentes a esa conversación-no me gusta que os sentéis juntos

-homófogo-susurró Sasuke que fue escuchado solo por Kakashi ya que este estaba en el pupitre de ellos

-sabes que no lo soy-dijo Kakashi marchándose a su mesa-a ver Takeishi explícanos tu versión de la historia que conté ayer

-de acuerdo pero no quiero interrupciones -dijo Takeishi con una media sonrisa y todos le prestaron atención-como dijo ayer pasó hace muchísimos años en esta misma aldea, dos chicos fueron asesinados por el mismo rey y sus aldeanos por que creían lo que les pasaba era acto de brujería, pero eso no fue a si, lo único que hicieron fue tener una amistad y como uno de ellos era el hijo del rey no lo veía bien, la cuestión es que los asesinaron a sangre fría a los dos, ellos dos murieron y fin de la historia de ellos dos, después un virus atacó a la aldea y todos lo habitantes murieron, los métodos de antes no son los mismos de lo que hay ahora por eso no sobrevivió nadie … y esa es la historia

-pues a mi me gusta mas la historia que contó Kakashi ayer -dijo Naruto desanimado, Takeishi le miró con seriedad

-pues yo prefiero esta historia-dijo Sakura

-a mi también-dijo Tenten

-esto es mas creíble-dijo Chouji

-cada quien que crea lo que quiera-dijo Kakashi -ahora vamos con la clase en serio-los alumnos se desanimaron , y siguieron con la clase y a si asta que acabó todas las clases, y todos los alumnos salieron del recinto

-chicos a que no sabéis lo que nos pasó a Hinata u a mi al salir de limpiar la clase-dijo Karin

-que viste un chico guapo y te enamoraste-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa

-no idiota-dijo Karin

-vimos a Takeishi y al otro chico nuevo-dijo Karin

-Eros-dijo Temari-tiene un gran parecido con Naruto

-no será un hermano tuyo perdido Naruto?-dijo Kiba divertido

-yo no tengo hermanos-dijo Naruto-soy hijo único

-menos mal que eres hijo único-dijo Sasuke-por que dos como tú sería un martirio

-muy gracioso-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros

-y que es lo que visteis Karin-dijo Ino

-lo que vimos es que Takeishi y Eros-Karin no pudo acabar por esos dos chicos estaban en la puerta del instituto

-desaparecieron-acabó de decir Hinata

-que quieres decir que desaparecieron-dijo Kankuro

-estaban a si como ahora y después desaparecieron-dijo Karin, todos se miraron sin entender

-estaríais cansadas, eso es imposible-dijo Gaara seriamente

-puede ser-dijo Karin bajito

-no creo que sea eso, yo lo vi y Karin también, desaparecieron, y esos dos chicos me dan una mala impresión-dijo Hinata

-debe ser imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Neji

-será mejor que nos marchemos a casa tenemos muchas tareas y eso es muy problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-dobe, vienes a mi casa-dijo Sasuke-a si hacemos las tareas

-claro teme-dijo Naruto-asta mañana chicos-y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, menos Naruto y Sasuke que se fueron a la casa de este último

Continuará …..

**Nota autora: **_este capítulo es un poco mas largo y espero que os haya gustado … comentar si os __ha gustado o le falta alguna cosa … perdón si hay faltas de ortografía … nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo _


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la casa del chico moreno que esta a su vez era muy grande por no decir que era las mas grande de Konoha, los dos chicos entraron a la habitación del moreno y se pusieron hacer la tarea, al cabo de dos horas la acabaron y Naruto se levantó

-oye, Teme no te importa que valla a la cocina a comer algo?

-puedes ir dobe-dijo Sasuke cogiendo el libro que les prestó el profesor Kakashi y se medio tumbó en su cama con la espalda en la pared, miró el libro sin muchos ánimos, y pasando las hojas con lentitud, asta que vio una de ellas, que habían unas fotografías de cuatro campesinos, un hombre joven rubio, una mujer pelirroja, un hombre mas mayor con pelo blanco y largo y una mujer mas mayor rubia con pelo largo, Sasuke los miró sorprendido, pero pensó que era coincidencia, siguió pasando hojas del libro asta que llegó a una de las últimas hojas, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo la fotografía de un hombre, una mujer y un chico joven-que gran parecido a mis padres y hermano-susurró incrédulo y cerró el libro para mirar al frente y ver a Naruto que ya había entrado a la habitación y cogió una espacie de caja de música que estaba en una mesa pequeña de la habitación, Naruto deja eso es una antigüedad de mis antepasados, el chico rubio se asustó por el grito del chico moreno y se le cayó de las manos, rompiéndose la caja de música por la parte de abajo- joder, Naruto, la rompiste-levantándose de la cama para acercarse donde estaba la caja

-me asustaste Teme-dijo Naruto-no fue mi culpa-Sasuke solo lo miro serio para luego suspirar-lo siento

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-que es esto-dijo Naruto agachándose para coger un trozo de papel desgastado y algo roto, Sasuke se acercó para ver que era, y Naruto abrió el papel y vio una fotografía vieja entre el papel y en el papel había algo escrito, Naruto se fijó en la fotografía y Sasuke le quitó el papel al chico rubio y lo miró-pero que significa esto?-Sasuke miró al chico rubio para quitarle la fotografía para mirarla, lo que vio le sorprendió abriendo los ojos al no poder mas, en la foto había un hombre de pelo negro sentado en una silla lujosa al lado de él una mujer de pelo negro del mismo color de pelo que el hombre, al lado del hombre había un niño de diez años aproximadamente con pelo negro y al lado de la mujer había un niño de unos cinco años de pelo negro y con una pequeña sonrisa ya que los demás estaban serios, pero en el niño pequeño había otra diferencia era como si alguien lo fuera tachado con algo y costaba ver-se parecen a tus padres, a tu hermano y el niño a ti-susurró

-están sentados como en un trono real-dijo Sasuke -no sabía que existía esta foto

-hace muchos años tus padres eran los reyes, tu hermano y tu príncipes

-esta foto tiene muchos años-dijo Sasuke-por que el niño está como tachado

-es muy extraño-dijo Naruto y se fijó en la hoja que llevaba el otro chico-que es lo que pone en el papel?-Sasuke no dijo nada-a ver, yo la leeré -Naruto se fijó en lo que había escrito-es difícil de entender-al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a leer-_esta noche en la salida de la aldea, recuerda que te amo Sasuke-_los dos chicos se miraron-no sabía que tenías un pretendiente o pretendienta Sasuke-dijo con enfado

-eso no es mío Naruto-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia su cama y tumbándose con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y mirando al techo-no me digas que estás celoso

-eso es lo que tu quisieras-dijo Naruto mirándolo serio para luego suspirar y meter esa oja dentro de la cajita, volvió a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a él, y en un rápido movimiento ponerse encima del chico moreno, para mirarle a los ojos y el otro chico también lo miró a los ojos azules, Sasuke con su mano lo acarició la mejilla y Naruto se acercó a su rostro lentamente-te amo-susurró casi tocando sus labios

-yo también te amo-dijo en el mismo tono Sasuke y Naruto lo besó en los labios lentamente asta que el beso se volvió mas demandante y posesivo, Sasuke puso sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y Naruto empezó a acariciar el cabello bajando sensualmente por su cuello, los dos chicos se separaron por culpa que se le acababa el aire, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa seductora y empezó a besar la piel cálida del otro chico haciéndole marcas-no crees que deberíamos de decirles a nuestras familias y amigos que estamos juntos -dijo en un susurro Sasuke y suspirando por el placer que le daba el otro chico y poniendo sus piernas cruzadas alrededor de la cintura del rubio

-no creo que sea conveniente en este momento-el rubio siguió con sus besos y quitó la camisa del uniforme de la escuela para tener mas contacto con su piel, Sasuke por ese comentario hizo una mueca de enfado para luego sustituirla por una de placer, Naruto lo cogió para los dos sentarse en la cama, por un instante Sasuke miró hacia delante con los ojos medio abrir y de repente los abrió de golpe

-Naruto-susurró y el otro no le hizo caso ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con su labor de besar al otro chico, en cambio Sasuke se paralizó ya que vio una figura delante de él, esa figura era con cabello negro y ojos negros y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió-Naruto-el chico que le estaba dando placer siguió sin hacerle caso-Naruto detente-dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo, el chico rubio por ese grito dejó de hacer su faena para mirar al chico de pelo negro

-que es lo que te pasa-dijo Naruto con enfado

-hay alguien-susurró Sasuke-detrás de ti-Naruto lo miró extrañado pero al instante se giró, de mientras se giraba el visitante alzó la mano e hizo una seña de despedida para luego desaparecer, Naruto cuando miró en el sito que decía el chico moreno no vio nada y luego miró a Sasuke con enfado para levantarse de la cama y coger sus cosas, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de esto ya que no dejó de mirar al frente

-si no tenías ganas lo fueras dicho, no hace falta que pongas excusas tontas-dijo Naruto en la puerta de la habitación-gracias por la ayuda que me has dado, por hacer la tarea-en ese momento Sasuke salió del trance y miró a Naruto

-donde vas-dijo Sasuke mas pensativo por lo que ha visto que por Naruto, el rubio esto lo notó e hizo un suspiro de enfado-pero no has visto a la persona que estaba en la habitación?

-me voy a casa, que sueñes con tu amiguito imaginario-y sin mas Naruto se fue enfadado, Sasuke solo suspiró

-idiota-susurró Sasuke-se parecía a mi, a lo mejor es producto de mi imaginación, pero parecía real, necesito dormir-tumbándose en la cama y mirando al techo para luego mirar al reloj que había en su mesita de noche-que da un rato para la cena, dormiré rato, debo de estar cansado -y sin mas cerró los ojos para dormir

Era todo oscuro un chico corría desesperado por las calles y asustado, solo pensaba por que tuvo que salir de casa a esas horas, y recordó que unos de sus insectos había muerto y quería enterrarlo dignamente, ahora se encontraba asustado y corriendo por las calles de Konoha, solo por que dos individuos se le aparecieron de la nada y con solo con sus miradas sabía que querían hacerle algo malo, siguió corriendo asta que por mala suerte llegó a un callejón sin salida, se paró e iba a comenzar a correr otra vez por donde vino pero no fue posible ya que una de las personas volvió a parecer delante suyo con una mirada de ira y odio, el chico asustado le miró a los ojos y se asombró ya que tenía el chico delante de él los ojos azules, lo miró mas detenidamente y se asombró

-Naruto-dijo asustado-por que haces esto?-el chico parecido a Naruto sonrió sádicamente

-pagarás por lo que hicieron tus antepasados-dijo el de ojos azules

-no entiendo-dijo el chico que llevaba unas gafas de sol y dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero algo le hizo girar atrás, miró que había otro chico para mirarle detenidamente-Sasuke-susurró

-efectivamente-sonrió con prepotencia, este chico miró al otro chico de ojos azules y sin mas los dos chico estiraron los brazos hacia delante

-tu serás el primero-dijo el de ojos rubios-luego serán tus amiguitos-al acabar de decir eso de las manos de los dos chicos salió fuego, para luego un grito de horror y después solo hubo silencio

Naruto se despertó apresuradamente de su sueños, había visto algo horrible, como dos personas mataron a un compañero de clase

-que sueño mas extraño-susurró Naruto con sudor en su rostro y la respiración agitada-por que habré soñado algo a si … esos dos chicos se parecían tanto-suspiró- solo ha sido una pesadilla

Sasuke se despertó agitado de su sueño, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para echarse agua en la cara, lego se dirigió a su cama para volver a dormir pero no pudo

-por que he soñado tal cosa-se dijo Sasuke-en ese sueño he visto como asesinaban a Shino, y esos dos chicos se parecían a Naruto y a mi-se pasó su mano por su rostro con desesperación-parecía tan real, sentía el odio y la ira de esos dos pero sobre todo la ira del chico que se parecía a Naruto … y el otro chico, el que se parecía a mi, era idéntico al chico que estuvo en mi habitación, su sonrisa en ese momento era tan nostálgica … venga Sasuke no pienses en eso, solo a sido tu imaginación y lo otro una pesadilla -Sasuke cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, pero tardo en volver a sus sueños bastante tiempo

A la mañana siguiente Naruto entró a la clase, los alumnos que estaban allí se extrañaron ya que el chico de pelo rubio solía llegar a la hora justa, el chico se sentó en unos de los pupitres de al lado de la ventana y empezó a mirar por la ventana, en ese momento entró una chica de pelo rosado

-buenos días Naruto

-buenos días Sakura-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, la chica lo miró durante un momento

-te ocurre algo-dijo la chica de pelo rosado-estás pensativo y tú no eres a si-miró la chica a su compañero de atrás que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo rubio y sonrió-Sasuke y tú estáis con el mismo ánimo, que es mal de amores-Naruto no dijo nada-os habéis vuelto a pelear, creo que estaréis mejores con vosotros mismo si lo dijerais-ella era la única de sus amigos que sabía de su relación, ya que siempre los tres se conocían de niños, pero delante de los demás tenía que aparentar, y también sabía que Sasuke también la estaba escuchando

-por que no dejas de molestar a Naruto, Sakura-dijo Kiba

-yo no le estoy molestando-dijo la chica ofendida, Kiba miró el reloj

-que extraño-dijo Kiba-Shino siempre llega uno de los primeros a clase y hoy llega tarde-en ese momento entró Iruka, el profesor siempre estaba feliz pero este día parecía triste, detrás de él entraron Takeshi y Eros, Eros se sentó al lado de Sasuke con su habitual cara de seriedad y Takeshi se sentó al lado de Kiba

-hoy no tendremos clases-dijo Iruka tristemente y los alumnos se miraron sin comprender-a noche pasó una desgracia-los alumnos le miraron sin entender, Sasuke y Naruto seguían mirando por la ventana-pasó algo horrible chicos-a Iruka le costaba seguir hablando pero se armó de valor y continuó-a noche asesinaron a Shino-los alumnos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke y Naruto miraron sorprendidos y pálidos a su profesor-por eso hoy no habrá clases, mañana nos veremos

-eso no puede ser-gritó Kiba -Takeshi que esta a su lado solo miró la mesa y Eros solo sonrió maliciosamente al frente

-Kiba se que es digo era tu mejor amigo, pero a noche encontraron su cadáver en un callejón-dijo Iruka con unas lágrimas recorriéndole la cara -chicos ir a casa, se que esto es duro, pero debéis de descansar-y sin mas el profesor se fue sin decir nada mas

-no me lo creo-dijo Kiba-es imposible-Takeishi se levantó y se puso las gafas correctamente

-la vida sigue-dijo Takeishi, Kiba la miró con odio

-tú no lo conoces-dijo Kiba

-corrección no lo conocías-dijo Eros con una sonrisa, a Kiba esto le enfadó e iba a pegar un puñetazo a Eros, pero eso no pasó por que su puño fue parado con la mano de Takeishi

-la violencia no es buena-dijo Takeishi con una sonrisa y soltó el puño del chico para irse, Eros solo lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante

-si tanto estimabas a tu amigo sería lo mejor que te unieras a él-dijo Eros marchándose del lugar, lo único que hizo Kiba es mirar al suelo con lágrimas y los puños apretados, algunos compañeros se acercaron a él para acompañar ese dolor, otros solo se quedaron sentados en sus sillas en shock, Naruto con palidez se levantó de su asiento y con enfado y se dirigió hacia donde se había ido Eros, detrás de Naruto salió Sasuke, Naruto salió de la escuela corriendo y alcanzó a Takeishi y Eros en la puerta, Naruto se paró en frente de ellos-que es lo que quieres

-por que actuáis de esta manera-dijo con enfado Naruto y apretando los puños

-soy a si, no lo puedo remediar-dijo Eros, Takeishi solo miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa

-si estás enfadado por lo de ayer no deberías de pagarlo con las personas que te rodean-dijo Takeishi, Naruto lo miró sin comprender y Eros empezó a reír

-a mi también me enfadaría que me dejaran a medias, si en el fondo somos parecidos, Naruto-dijo Eros

-como …

-estuviste en mi cuarto-dijo Sasuke cortando a Naruto-tú eres igual que ese chico, pero no tenía gafas-refiriéndose al chico de pelo negro con gafas

-yo-dijo Takeishi-lo dudo, no será que te has enamorado de mi-sonrió-pero no eres mi tipo-miró a Naruto-me gusta mas tu novio

-ni te atrevas a mirarlo-dijo Sasuke con enfado

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-la verdad es que me gustan los chicos rubios con ojos azules-dijo Takeishi sonriendo-solo mirarlos me excitan

-maldito idiota-dijo Sasuke con ira-él es mi novio y me pertenece a mi

-eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa Takeishi-nos vemos mañana-Eros solo sonrió y los dos se marcharon

-pero que …

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto sin dejar que termine Sasuke y al girarse vio que toda la escuela estaban fuera y mirándolo, vio a Sakura con una sonrisa feliz y luego miró a Naruto con expresión de enfado-ya estás contento, verdad-el chico rubio se fue caminando

-Naruto, espera, yo no sabía que estaban fuera-dijo Sasuke marchándose de tras del rubio-lo hice sin darme cuenta

Continuará …..

**Nota autora: **_bueno esos dos ya han empezado a matar … y el primero a sido el pobre de Shino … espero que os haya gustado …. Algún comentario vendría bien, tanto bueno como malo y también alguno sugerencia vendría bien … os dejo asta el próximo capítulo _


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama de su cuarto, estaba pensando en lo que les había dicho su profesor Iruka

-tenía que haber sido una coincidencia-se puso la mano en la frente-una gran coincidencia-a Sasuke se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos asta que se quedó dormido

**Sueño**

_Un chico rubio de unos dieciséis años estaba sentado debajo de un árbol recostado con ropa viejas y con los ojos cerrados, de repente escuchó unos pasos, asta que se paró, el chico rubio sonrió y abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que se paró en frente suyo, era otro chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y con una sonrisa, sus ropas eran dignas de ser de la realeza pero le cubría el ropaje una especie de capa, el chico moreno se la quitó_

_-ya pensaba que no vendrías-dijo el chico rubio_

_-me costó deshacerme de los guardias, Naruto -el rubio suspiró y el chico con pelo negro se sentó a su lado pero antes puso la capa en el suelo para sentarse en cima, el chico de pelo negro se dio cuenta que el otro chico estaba pensativo mirando al frente _

_-esto no puede seguir a si, Sasuke-dijo Naruto con seriedad, sin dejar de mirar al frente, el chico moreno suspiró-esto está mal-Sasuke con delicadeza quitó de la frente unos mechones rubios, para luego posar su mano por la cara del otro chico, Naruto lo miró_

_-se que está mal-dijo Sasuke posando uno de sus dedos por los labios del otro chico-pero yo te amo_

_-yo también te amo -dijo el rubio, para poner también sus manos en la cara del otro chico para darle un suave beso en los labios y para separarse lentamente-si los aldeanos se enteran nos matarán y si el rey se entera me ahorcaran _

_-no pienso permitir tal cosa-dijo Sasuke-recuerda que soy el príncipe_

_-si lo recuerdo perfectamente todo los días-Naruto se levantó-y también se que eres el hijo menor de los reyes, tú no accederás al trono ya que tu hermano Itachi es el mayor y es el sucesor del rey _

_-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus rodillas en su cara-yo podría hablar con Itachi y nos podría ayudar-Naruto lo miró-él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, él hace mas de padre que mi propio padre-Naruto siguió mirando al otro chico-podríamos huir -susurró esto último _

_-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente _

_-por que -Sasuke miró al chico rubio_

_-debemos de olvidar esto y hacer como si nunca nos fuéramos conocido-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras del otro chico-Kiba y Shino sospechan algo_

_-pero ellos son unos simples guardias_

_-si, tus guardias personales-Sasuke puso su cara en la rodilla y apretando fuertemente sus piernas con los brazos _

_-ya no me quieres-susurró el chico moreno, Naruto suspiró _

_-por eso no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Naruto-por eso olvida lo de huir_

_-tampoco quiero que te pase nada_

_-lo que me pase a mi no le importa a nadie-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-recuerda que soy una rata callejera_

_-pero eso te lo dije el día que nos conocimos y tu me hiciste enfadar-dijo Sasuke mirando ahora a Naruto_

_-olvídalo todo príncipe-dijo Naruto-y que te valla bien majestad -el chico rubio empezó andar para marcharse_

_-no, Naruto no te vallas-dijo Sasuke levantándose y el otro chico no paró-no me dejes-Naruto paró un momento y apretó sus puños con fuerza para luego seguir andando-por lo menos piénsalo, eres un maldito cobarde-y el chico rubio siguió andando asta que Sasuke se quedó solo y miró al suelo con ira y tristeza a la vez, asta que no aguantó mas y empezaron a salir de sus ojos lágrimas_

_-príncipe Sasuke, por fin te encontramos-Sasuke se giró y cogió su capa para ponérsela y luego se limpió sus ojos y miró a las personas que habían llegado_

_-Shino, Kiba, que hacéis aquí-dijo Sasuke_

_-que vamos hacer aquí, pues buscarle para llevarle de vuelta al castillo-dijo uno de ellos con pelo castaño llamado Kiba_

_-no debería irse para encontrarse con escoria-soltó el otro llamado Shino, Sasuke lo miró con ira, y sin mas empezó a caminar_

_-no os metáis en mis asuntos-dijo el príncipe _

_-son ordenes del rey-dijo Kiba-no le agrada que se escape y menos que te reúnas con un mendigo-lo único que hizo Sasuke es marcharse del lugar y los dos guardias le siguieron _

**Fin del sueño**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama sin saber donde estaba y sudando, giró la cabeza y vio en su mesita de noche la cajita, suspiró y alguien tocó la puerta

-hijo tienes visita

-mama, no estoy para nadie

-ni si quiera para tu novio Naruto-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y abrió la puerta de su habitación de su cuarto

-Naruto no es mi novio-dijo con enfado Sasuke a su madre esta solo sonrió

-si, si, lo que tú digas-dijo Mikoto mirando al rubio-os dejo solos, ya sabes que Sasuke a veces tiene un carácter muy fuerte-Naruto sonrió de medio lado y Sasuke solo miraba al rubio con extrañes, la mujer solo se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa, los dos chicos solo estaban en ese lugar sin dejar de mirarse

-no vas a dejarme pesar, Sasuke

-siempre entras sin permiso-dijo Sasuke-hoy por que tendría que ser diferente

-por que estábamos enfadados

-corrección estabas tú enfadado-dijo Sasuke para luego suspirar-anda, pasa-y los dos chicos pasaron al interior de la habitación, el chico moreno se sentó en su cama con la espalda en la pared y el rubio se quedó de pie mirando cada rincón de la habitación, Sasuke le miró extrañado y le iba a decir algo pero el otro chico se adelantó

-tu madre siempre es a si-dijo Naruto ahora mirando a Sasuke este le miró extrañado

-claro-dijo Sasuke-te conoce desde pequeño, eres como su otro hijo-Sasuke sonrió-no me digas que te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste todo-Naruto lo siguió mirando sin pestañear y con enfado-por que me miras a si … sigues enfado por lo de la escuela? O por la muerte de Shino … no sabía que te llevabas bien con él … siempre discutíais, bueno tú discutías con él el solo te decía lo que sentía

-me importa muy poco lo que le ha pasado-dijo Naruto sin mas y pasó su vista a la cajita que había en su mesita de noche, Sasuke se sorprendí por lo dicho por el rubio, Naruto se acercó a la mesita de noche-puedo sentarme y ver esa cajita-Sasuke volvió a extrañarse

-claro-dijo el chico de pelo negro-pero no la vallas a romper, ya que me costó arreglarla por tu descuido de ayer-Naruto se sentó en la cama y cogió la cajita con delicadeza, su expresión cambió a una de nostalgia -recuerda que es una antigüedad

-recuerdo que me costó mucho esta caja-susurró Naruto para él pero fue escuchado por Sasuke, el rubio la abrió lentamente y vio la foto y la nota, el chico de ojos azules la leyó para luego mirar la foto con ira, el cuerpo del chico empezó a temblar de la ira para luego pasar un dedo con lentitud por el cuerpo del niño pequeño que estaba en la foto-malditos bastardos-volvió a susurrar, Sasuke notó la ira que tenía el rubio y al principio se asustó pero luego le puso la mano en el hombro, Naruto al notar la mano en su hombro suspiró y guardo la foto y la nota en la cajita y la puso en la mesita para luego mirar a Sasuke

-estás extraño, no pareces tú-dijo Sasuke y se puso como estaba antes mirando al frente-sabes, he tenido un sueño extraño

-que tipo de sueño-dijo Naruto y el chico de pelo negro sonrió

-creo que éramos tú y yo, pero no estoy seguro

-que quieres decir-dijo Naruto mirándolo

-creo que estábamos en una especie de prado, era la época de lo reyes y príncipes, la cuestión es que discutimos sobre algo de huir y tú no estabas de acuerdo-se quedó callado

-y que mas-dijo Naruto

-sentía como si lo estuviera viviendo en esos momento, sentía tu ira, pero sobre todo mi tristeza mezclada con ira, luego aparecieron Kiba y Shino, y sentía que quería matarlos, no solo a ellos sino a mis padres-se quedó callado-un sueño extraño como el de anoche

-anoche, que tipo de sueño?

-soñé como mataban a Shino-dijo Sasuke-pero lo peor de todo es el que lo mataban éramos tú y yo

-crees que seríamos capaces de hacerlo?-Sasuke le miró como si fuera un extra terrestre

-pues claro que yo no sería de capaz de hacer eso y tú menos Naruto-dijo Sasuke-la verdad es que estás muy extraño

-tú crees-Sasuke sonrió y le pasó su mano por la cara

-entonces no estás enfadado, por lo de la escuela-Naruto no dijo nada-cuando discutí con Takeshi

-no

-ese chico te mira demasiado-dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca de enfado y pasando sus dedos por la boca del rubio-y va y me suelta que le gustan los rubios, será …-no pudo acabar la frase por que Naruto lo besó en los labios y Sasuke le correspondió, el rubio se separó de los labios para posarse en la oreja de Sasuke-solo quiero que seas para mi, dobe, por que te amo

-me gusta mas como lo hace él-susurró Naruto, Sasuke lo separó de él bruscamente y lo miró con enfado, el rubio se levantó de la cama

-que quieres decir con eso, y quienes él-dijo Sasuke, Naruto solo lo miró y sonrió con malicia

-yo le pertenezco a él y él me pertenece a mi, aunque tú tengas un gran parecido a él, aunque es normal, ya que eres una descendencia suya-Sasuke abrió los ojos sin comprender-dile a tu novio rubio que pronto iremos por él junto contigo-y sin mas se fue sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke no entendía nada asta que una mueca de enfado apareció en su cara

-cuando te vea dobe te voy a matar-dijo con ira Sasuke

Kiba iba andando por las calles asta que decidió ir al parque e ir a un llano donde sabía que no habría nadie, se paró y miró al cielo con tristeza

-hola Kiba-el chico al escuchar la voz miró a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, Kiba lo miró de arriba abajo

_-_Sasuke-dijo Kiba-que haces aquí?-el chico de pelo negro sonrió

-solo vine para decirte adiós

-te vas algún lado?-el chico de pelo negro negó con la cabeza

-no-dijo sonriendo-el que te vas eres tú

-de que hablas Sasuke

-la verdad es que no soy el Sasuke que tú crees-dijo el chico y cerró los ojos, para que una corriente de aire se posara en el lugar

-Takeishi-susurró Kiba

-el mismo, pero en verdad no es mi verdadero nombre, mi nombre es Sasuke como el de tu amigo

-pero como-dijo Kiba y el otro chico sonrió de manera maliciosa

-te lo explicaré … recuerdas la historia que contó Kakashi-el otro chico afirmó con la cabeza-yo soy uno de los chicos que mataron esa aldea

-eso no es verdad eso es un cuento no es real

-te puedo asegurar que es real, hicimos un trato y estamos vivos solo por cumplir nuestra amenaza

-por que me lo dices, y que me vas hacer

-te lo digo por una sencilla razón, cuando yo vivía y era un mortal tenía un guardia, yo confíe en él y le conté un secreto, pero él me traicionó, junto con otra persona, y gracias a eso la aldea nos mató a los dos-el chico de cabellos negros cerró sus puños y de ellos salió electricidad-tú me traicionaste

-yo no fui-dijo Kiba con miedo, el chico quería moverse pero no podía, estaba paralizado y pensó que era de miedo, pero no fue a si

-si fuiste un gran traidor-dijo otra voz y Kiba miró hacia ese lugar, y encontró a otro chico parecido a Naruto-la verdad yo no tuve confianza contigo, pero me caíste bien

-pero fue mi antepasado yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo Kiba-si lo hacéis por Naruto y Sasuke a me da igual si están juntos o no Sasuke es mi amigo y a Naruto lo aprecio mucho

-crees que nos importa si tienes buena o mala relación con ellos -dijo el rubio

-nos importa un carajo si están juntos-dijo el chico de pelo negro-ellos morirán al igual que todos los demás

-en especial Sakura-dijo el rubio

-ella os traicionó también?-dijo Kiba, los otros dos se acercaron y se miraron

-como podemos acabar con su vida-dijo el rubio

-arrancándole el corazón-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-me gusta-dijo el rubio y se acercó para a oler los cabellos negros para luego besar con rapidez sus labios-me gustas mas cuando te pones sádico, por eso será mejor que lo hagas ya, mi amor-el chico de pelo negro se acercaba lentamente a Kiba y en la mano derecha tenía electricidad

- espera por favor-decía Kiba con temor-entiendo que estéis enfadados, por que en esos tiempos vuestra relación no era buen vista, pero es que no estaba allí, no tengo nada que ver-el chico de pelo negro estaba a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Kiba y sonrió perversamente-yo como he dicho antes no tengo ningún inconveniente de este tipo de relación

-que tipo de relación-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-como la vuestra-dijo Kiba

-genial -dijo el chico de pelo negro y sin mas incrustó su mano derecha en el pecho de Kiba que este gritó con desesperación

-uno menos-dijo el rubio, el otro chico solo lo miró

Dos minutos antes

Naruto despertó nervioso y sudando miró alrededor y vio a una chica con pelo rosa a su lado y preocupada

-Naruto que ocurre-dijo la chica de pelo rosa

-Sakura, que ha pasado-dijo Naruto

-estábamos dando una vuelta y de repente te desmayaste, y como estábamos cerca del parque te recosté en el banco-dijo Sakura preocupada-Naruto ocurre algo?

-Kiba-dijo Naruto en un grito

-que pasa con Kiba-dijo Sakura

-tú quédate aquí ahora vuelvo

-pero que pasa, Naruto-dijo Shakura asustada y preocupada por la forma que estaba su amigo

-solo llama a todos y quedamos en mi casa, que no están mis padres-dijo Naruto-y allí os lo contaré, pero antes tengo que ver si es cierto -y sin mas se fue corriendo el rubio, la chica miró por donde desapareció su amigo de la infancia sin comprender, sacó su teléfono y empezó a llamarlos

Naruto estaba en shock por lo que había visto sus ojos, pensaba que lo que veía en sus sueños era una pesadilla pero no fue a si era real, a lo lejos vio a los otros dos iguales a él mismo y a Sasuke, a unos metros de él estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo Kiba, sus ojos humedecieron pero una rabia le invadía el cuerpo

-por que habéis hecho esto-gritó Naru, los otros dos se giraron con una sonrisa maliciosa

( de a partir de ahora cuando ponga Sasuke o Naruto me refiero a los malos aunque no son tan malos en mi punto de vista y cuando ponga Naru o Sasu me refiero a los otros dos )

-no te gusta mi obra de arte-dijo Sasuke

-sois unos asesinos-dijo Naru resbalando por su mejilla lágrimas

-solo cumplimos con nuestro cometido-dijo Naruto

-malditos bastardos-dijo Naru apretando sus puños con fuerza

-sabes una cosa-dijo Naruto-antes le he hecho una visita a tu novio-Naru se quedó en shock durante unos segundos

-que le has hecho, si te has atrevido a tocarle un solo de sus cabellos te mataré-dijo Naru mas enfadado de lo que estaba

-no te enfades no le he hecho nada-dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado-solo quería comprobar algunas cosas … pero debo decirte que no besa tan mal … aunque debo decirte que se enfado con tigo por un comentario que le dije … haber que le dije, ah ya recuerdo, le dije que me gustaba mas como lo hacía él … creo que se puso celoso

-maldito cabrón-dijo Naru

-no deberías hablar de esa forma-dijo Sasuke hablando neutral-solo le debes contar la verdad, puede que te crea que en ese momento no eras tú si no tu antepasado

-no vamos-dijo Naruto con seriedad-ya que aún no te toca para morir-Sasuke solo sonrió para que un momento estuviera enfrente de Naru y le acariciara la cara y acercarse al oído

-me excitas con tal solo verte-dijo Sasuke sensualmente-espero que en otro momento no veamos y nos divirtamos -separándose y desapareció y luego lo hizo Naruto

Continuará …

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ….. Ya hay dos muertos, quien o quienes serán los próximos? … lo sabréis si seguís con esta historia …. Por fa comentar que eso me hace feliz … y si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento …. Asta la próxima ….. Chao _


	5. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la casa de Naru junto con todos sus amigos, en ese momento llegó Sasu con lentitud y enfadado, asta que se paró al lado se la chica de pelo rosa

-que es lo que pasa, para que me llames con tanta urgencia-dijo Sasu con seriedad

-lo que pasa es que Naru me hizo llamar a todos, por que tenía que decir algo-dijo Sakura con voz baja-Naru estaba muy extraño-todos se miraron extrañados

-Naru siempre ha sido raro-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa

-dijo algo de Kiba-dijo la chica de pelo rosa

-ahora que lo dices, donde está Kiba?-dijo Ino, y en ese momento llegó Naru corriendo y agitado donde estaban sus amigos

-entremos a mi casa-dijo el chico rubio, todos se miraron y accedieron a entrar a la casa, una vez dentro fueron a la sala

-que es tan urgente que nos has reunido a todos-dijo Temari

-donde está Kiba-dijo ahora Hinata

-Kiba está …-Naru miró al suelo y con los puños apretados por la rabia que tenía

-donde está-dijo Shikamaru-y que sepas que estás siendo ahora mismo muy problemático

-Kiba está muerto-dijo sin mas Naru, todos abrieron los ojos por lo dicho

-estás bromeando-dijo Kankuro

-ojala estuviera bromeando-susurró Naru

-quieres explicar que es lo que pasa Naru-dijo Tenten

-he visto con mis propios ojos como esos dos lo mataban-dijo Naru mirando a cada uno de ellos-y también mataron a Shino

-basta de bromas-dijo Neji enfadado

-han sido Eros y Takeishi-dijo Naru

-explícate de una vez Naru-dijo Sakura asustada y enfadada

-vienen a por todos nosotros-dijo Naru

-me largo-soltó Sasu-no me creo nada de ti -el rubio lo miró

-el que estuvo en tu casa no era yo, si no Eros-gritó Naru y Sasu le miró

-que tienen ellos dos contra nosotros -dijo Gaara con seriedad

-empezaré desde el principio-dijo Naru-a noche soñé como mataban a Shino-Sasu le miró sorprendido-me sorprendí por que las personas que lo mataron se parecían a Sasu y a mi y creía que era fruto de mi subconsciente-hizo una pausa-pero no era a si, la cuestión es quienes han sido nuestros antepasados

-que-dijo Juugo

-te estás quedando con nosotros-dijo Suigetsu

-yo tuve ese sueño-dijo Sasu

-que-dijo Karin-creo que estáis compinchados para que nos asustemos

-si quieres creerlo es tu problema Karin-dijo Sasu

-acordaros de la historia que nos contó Kakashi -continuó Naru-esos dos han venido a matarnos, y son exactamente Sasu y yo

-no puede ser-dijo Sai

-cuando estado en el parque con Sakura me sentí mareado y me desmaye -dijo Naru -y vi como esos dos se le aparecieron a Kiba … desperté y fui al lugar donde se encontraban y vi como el que se parecía a Sasu se le acercó y le incrustó su mano en el corazón para luego Kiba cayera al suelo sin vida

-Naru debes de comprender que es algo irreal-dijo Gaara

-lo se-dijo Naru-pero ellos dijeron que nos van a matar a todo

-vamos a suponer que eso es real-dijo Chouji seriamente-que es lo que podríamos hacer

-permanecer unidos-dijo Sasu

-espera -dijo Karin-crees en eso?

-si-dijo Sasu-dije que soñé con la muerte de Shino, y hoy tuve la visita de uno de ellos

-pero como que estuviste con él-dijo Suigetsu

-por que es idéntico a Naru y el otro chico es idéntico a mi

-por que empezar por Shino y Kiba-dijo Kankuro

-por que ellos dos eran la guardia personal del príncipe-dijo Sasu

-príncipe-dijo Tenten

-guardia personal-dijo Lee

-si-dijo Sasu

-y se ve que el chico que se parece a Sasu le confesó la relación que tenía y el guardia se la confesó a los padres del príncipe-dijo Naru

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos unidos-dijo Neji serio

-si-dijeron todos menos la chica con gafas

-no me digáis que os creéis todo lo que nos han dicho-dijo Karin

-yo no estoy muy segura, pero les haré caso-dijo Ino

-pues yo no creo nada-dijo Karin-me voy-y sin mas la chica con gafas se fue

-y que hacemos a partir de ahora-dijo Lee

-luchar contra esos dos unidos-dijo Naru

-de acuerdo -dijeron todos

-será mejor que nos vallamos a casa-dijo Juugo-no creo que ataquen tan seguido -ninguno dijo nada mas y se fueron

-Sasu-dijo Naru-puedes quedarte?

-no me digas que tienes miedo, dobe-Naru no le dijo nada solo miró al suelo con tristeza-de acuerdo, pero solo un rato

-no puedes quedarte a dormir-dijo Naru-mis padres no vendrás asta dentro de unos días

-llamaré a mis padres-dijo Sasu y el chico de pelo rubio le hizo un pequeña sonrisa para luego ir a la cocina para coge un zumo y sentarse en la mesa de la cocina pensativo, Sasu entró y le miró

-no te preocupes saldremos todos de esta

-no lo creo-dijo Naru-esos dos tienen muchas ganas de cumplir su venganza, aunque si yo estuviera en lugar de ellos haría lo mismo

-yo también-dijo Sasu

-de verdad-dijo Naru-sinceramente yo no podría hacerlo … aunque no entiendo el por que

-ellos dos estaban enamorados y al ser dos hombres todos pensaron que era algo de brujería, y en esos tiempos era la muerte-dijo Sasu

-no es justo-dijo Naru-por que tenemos que pagar nosotros lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados?

-viste el libro que nos prestó Kakashi?-el rubio negó con la cabeza y Sasu sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al rubio para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio-yo le eché una ojeada, habían fotos muy antiguas, me sorprendí al ver fotos de tus padres y abuelos, y pasaba lo mismo con mi familia, pero en esas fotos no estaban ni tú ni yo-Naru pasó sus manos por la espalda del otro chico para luego a poyar su cabeza con la del otro chico-eso quiere decir que en ese tiempo nosotros no existíamos

-y la foto que vimos en la cajita

-el niño se parecía a mi-dijo Sasu cerrando los ojos-no entiendo muy bien

-sabes lo que yo entiendo

-el que

-que te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo Sasu sonriendo-eres lo mas importante para mi

-y tú para mi-dijo Naru-siempre he sentido que estamos destinados ha estar juntos

-es todo esto tan extraño-dijo Sasu

-vuestra pregunta os la puedo responder yo-dijo una voz, los dos chicos se separaron para mirar a donde provenía esa voz, los dos se sorprendieron al ver allí a Eros

-Eros-dijo Naru

-ese no es mi verdadero nombre, mi nombre es Naruto

-esta manzana esta bien rica -dijo otra voz detrás de ellos, los dos chicos le miraron-yo soy Sasuke -y sonrió con amabilidad -os preguntaréis que hacemos aquí, pues creo que necesitáis explicaciones, ya que no sabéis lo que pasó realmente, y la otra es que vengo a saldar una cuenta-sonrió con malicia y mordió la manzana-contigo Naru-levantándose de la silla, para desaparecer y ponerse detrás de Naru, los dos chicos ya estaban separados-rompiste un regalo muy especial para mi

-un regalo-dijo Naru

-la cajita -dijo Sasike

-no deberías de ser tan sentimental-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miro seriamente

-sabes que esa cajita la llevo buscando desde hace siglos -dijo Sasuke suspirando

-lo se-dijo Naruto -pero aquí no hemos venido para contar nada si no para que vean lo que podemos hacer- Naruto se acercó con lentitud donde estaban los otros chicos poniéndose delante de ellos y Sasuke estaba detrás mirando al lado con seriedad-no te comportes como niña, príncipe-Sasuke lo miró

-pues tú no te comportes como un monstruo-dijo Sasuke

-sabes que eso para mi es un halago-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-pero basta de charla-estiró los brazos hacia los lados con las manos abiertas-quien o quienes serán los próximos-Naruto sonrió con malicia -y cerró las manos con fuerza, para que en un instante aparecieran en otra casa, pero solo estaban Sasu y Naru, los dos chicos se miraron por un momento

-donde estamos?-dijo Naru, Sasu solo miraba alrededor

-estamos en el pasillo de una casa-dijo Sasu

-AAAAhhh-los dos chicos escucharon un grito de una chica

-esa voz me suena-dijo Sasu

-a mi también-dijo Naru-pero por que nos han traído aquí?

-seguro para que veamos por nosotros mismo el alcance de su poder y no lo veamos en sueños

-AAAhhhh-escucharon otra vez el grito de una chica pero esta voz se escuchaba diferente

-no es la misma voz-dijo Naru

-vallamos -dijo Sasu y el chico rubio solo afirmó con la cabeza para luego los dos irse al lugar donde provenían los gritos

-AAAhhh-volvieron ha escuchar los gritos

-proviene de atrás de esta puerta-dijo Sasu seguro pero con algo de temor

-entonces entremos-dijo Naru poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta con lentitud y abrirla lentamente, la abrió dejándola medio abrir, y los dos chicos vieron como Sasuke y Naruto estaban dentro de la habitación, mirando sin pestañear al frente de ellos, Naru y Sasu miraron donde los otros dos chicos miraban y vieron en mal estado a Karin en el suelo con temblores y sangre en los brazos y en la boca, al lado de Karin se encontraba Tenten de pie con sangre en la cara y también por el cuerpo, Sasu y Naru se congelaron en el lugar donde estaban, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se acercó donde estaban las dos chicas y miró a Tenten

-sigues siendo tan resistente como recordaba de ti-dijo Naruto-cosa que tu amiga a sido una decepción, recuerdo que antes luchaba mas por su vida-Karin solo se encogió con temor

-sois escoria, y unos cobardes-dijo Tenten, Naruto como Sasuke por ese comentario se enfadaron-tener que pedir ayuda a un demonio para tener el poder que tenéis solo para vengarse de algo que os hicieron hace millones de años, no sabéis pelear como seres humanos, con vuestros puños

-quien te ha dicho que ahora somos seres humanos?-dijo Naruto, pero antes de que el chico acabara de decir esas palabras Sasuke con gran rapidez agarró a la chica del cuello con fuerza y acercó su rostro al oído de ella

-huelo tu miedo-susurró Sasuke y con su mano izquierda empezó acumularse electricidad y se separó de la cara de Tenten-y quien dice que nos hemos aliado con un demonio? Tú, niña-la electricidad que creo de la mano Sasuke la dirigió hacia Karin, que estás después de gritar dejó de moverse, Sasuke hizo desaparecer la electricidad de sus mano-lo que quieres una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-quitó su mano derecha del cuerpo de la chica para separarse de ella -pelea contra mi, y demuestra lo que sabes hacer-la chica se puso la mano en el cuello y poco a poco recuperó la respiración normal, miró a Karin que esta no hacia ningún movimiento y se le aguaron los ojos para luego mirar a los dos chicos con odio, solo se le cayó una lágrima pero no permitió que cayeran mas, cerró los puños con fuerza

-soy buena con la lucha al igual que Sakura-gritó Tenten-y voy a mataros a los dos para que no nos hagáis daño-Sasuke solo empezó a reír y Naruto bajó la cabeza durante un momento para luego mirar a la chica

-Sakura-susurró Naruto-ella tendrá el peor desenlace de todos-Tenten lo miró

-morirás ahora-dijo Sasuke

-ya que estáis tan seguros que voy a morir os quisiera hacer una pregunta-dijo Tenten, los dos chicos no dijeron nada-por que, por que nos queréis matar, no es verdad que os vengasteis de quienes en verdad os mataron-los dos chicos solo estuvieron en silencio-eso quiere decir que no vais a contestad

-de acuerdo te lo diré-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró durante un momento-solo es venganza, pero necesitamos los cuerpos de nuestros descendientes-la chico la miró sin comprender

-necesitamos matar sus almas pero no su cuerpo, y después apoderarnos del cuerpo de ellos-continuó Sasuke

-vosotros, en esta época sois los mas parecidos a los de la nuestra, en todos los aspectos-dijo Naruto

-y cuando lo hagamos, seremos mortales como vosotros, y tendremos la vida que siempre quisimos-dijo Sasuke

-por eso solo queréis matarnos a nosotros y no a nuestros padres-dijo Tenten

-podríamos matarlos pero no lo haremos-dijo Sasuke

-y quien os dio ese poder-gritó Tenten

-has dicho solo una pregunta-dijo Naruto-creo que es momento para que despidas de este mundo

-demuéstrame lo buena que eres en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Sasuke, Tenten sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigió atacar a Sasuke, pero su golpe no llegó, ya que Sasuke le dio con gran rapidez un rodillazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que la chica soltara sangre por la boca y sus ojos se pusieran blanco, Sasuke la cogió del pelo e hizo que le mirara -es esto lo que sabes hacer-sonrió de medio lado, ni siquiera puedes moverte, acabaré ya contigo-poniendo su mano en el cuello para luego girarlo, rompiéndole el cuello al instante, Sasuke soltó a la chica y esta calló al suelo sin vida

-aburrido-dijo Naruto

-ojala no tuviéramos que hacer esto-susurró Sasuke

-queda poco, para que volvamos a tener una vida normal-dijo Naruto acariciando la cara de Sasuke-esto lo hacemos para que estemos juntos y nadie se interponga

-lo se-susurró Sasuke mirando al suelo, Naruto levantó la cara del otro chico con el dedo para luego besarlo en los labios con lentitud y Sasuke le correspondió de la misma forma poniendo sus brazos en el cuello, al cabo de unos segundos los dos se separaron-te amo, Naruto

-sabes, que yo también te amo, Sasuke -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los dos separaron sus cuerpos del otro para mirar a la puerta que allí estaban Sasu y Naru paralizados-os váis a quedar a si todo el rato?-los dos chicos reaccionaron

-Karin-dijo Sasu hiendo al cuerpo de Karin, se arrodilló durante unos segundos y se levantó para ir al cuerpo de Tenten-Tenten-susurró-sois unos monstruos

-que sepáis que nunca tendréis nuestros cuerpos-dijo Naru-prefiero morir, y si hace falta me mataré yo mismo

-yo igual-dijo Sasu mirando a ambos con odio

-creo que es hora de irnos -dijo Naruto

-os preguntaréis por que habéis visto en vuestro sueño las muertes de esos dos como algo del pasado-dijo Sasuke a si por que si-yo hice que lo vierais para cuando tengamos vuestros cuerpos sepamos lo que ocurrió y no solo tengamos vuestros recuerdos-para un momento asta que continuó-a partir de ahora tendréis sueños de nuestra vida, y a si sabréis lo que pasó en ese tiempo donde nosotros vivíamos, y a si nuestros recuerdos estarán intactos

-yo no quiero saber nada de eso-dijo Naru enfadado

-pues lo sabrás te guste o no-dijo Naruto, y sin mas desapareció del lugar

-yo de vosotros me iría de este lugar-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer del lugar

-Naru tenemos de irnos-dijo Sasu

-pero

-si no nos vamos nos culparan de haberlo hecho-dijo Sasu acercándose al chico rubio-va monos de aquí-Naru afirmó con la cabeza y los dos chicos se fueron de ese lugar para irse a la casa de Naru

Continuará ….

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo …. Alguna sugerencia o otra cosa ya sabéis, podéis comentar … gracias por leer … asta la próxima _


	6. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

Sasu y Naru estaban en la casa de este último, Sasu en la cama mostrando tranquilidad y el rubio de pie caminando de un lado a otro

-no se me ocurre nada para salir de esta-dijo Naru

-lo primero que debes de hacer es tranquilizarte

-que me tranquilice-dijo Naru mirando al otro chico-hemos visto como esos dos han matado a Tenten y ha Karin, y aran lo mismo con los demás

-Naru-dijo Sasu levantándose y acercándose al rubio-no se como lo vamos hacer pero vamos a salir de esta

-ellos deberían de entender que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con las personas que les hicieron daño

-se que hay algo para que puedan ser las personas que fueron, y lo vamos a descubrir-dijo Sasu acariciando la cara de Naru-pero ahora debemos tener la cabeza fría para descubrir que hay tras ellos, estoy seguro que hay algo mas detrás de ellos para actúen de esa manera y quieran quitarnos nuestros cuerpos

-no pienso permitir que te hagan daño-dijo Naru tranquilamente y con suavidad

-yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño -dijo Sasu con una sonrisa y para luego besar los labios de Naru, este correspondió al beso al momento, Sasu posó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y Naru puso sus brazos por la cintura del chico de pelo negro azulado, mientras se besaban con pasión caminaron hacia la cama, Naru posó el cuerpo de Sasu en la cama y él encima de él sentándose ahorcajadas, se separaron para coger aire para luego Naru empezar a besar el cuello de Sasu succionando cada parte de este y dejando marcas, se separó del cuello para mirar a Sasu que le sonrió y luego lo beso en los labios, para que con sus manos le quitase la camiseta y lego quitársela él, Naru se dirigió para besar y seccionar el pecho de Sasu, que este al sentir esto suspiraba y gemía con sensualidad que esto al rubio le ponía a cien, Sasu acariciaba cada parte de la espalda del rubio, Naru fue con sus labios al ombligo del chico de cabello negro azulado, para besarlo y meter la lengua en el agujero, luego bajó mas abajo donde se encontró con los pantalones desabrochó el pantalón y con la boca se los bajó con la ayuda de sus manos, una vez que lo denudo Naru se dirigió a la boca del chico que tenía debajo de él para besarlo con lujuria, cuando se separaron Naru fue a besar la oreja de Sasu

-me los quitas tú o lo hago yo-susurró seductoramente en el oído a Sasu, este sonrió y con un movimiento rápido se puso en cima de Naru para besarlo con lujuria en los labios, para luego dirigirse a su cuello dejando un rastro de saliba y marcas en su cuello asta el pecho que besó toqueteo asta llegar a la cintura, para quitarle los pantalones, Sasu se relamió los labios cuando le dejó desnudo, Naru lo miró a los ojos al otro chico, Sasu sin pensarlo se dirigió al miembro de Naru que empezó a tocarlo y metérselo en la boca, Naru no paró de gemir y decir el nombre de su compañero, Sasu cada vez iba mas rápido ya que le excitaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de su rubio, Naru abrió los ojos y dirigió su mano a los cabellos negros de su compañero para cogerlos y luego llevarle a su boca para besarle con desesperación, y con rapidez ponerse encima del otro chico, se separaron y Sasu puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, Naru puso tres dedos en la boca de Sasu para que este los chupara sensualmente, el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa y con lujuria, sacó los dedos de su boca y se dirigió a las partes baja de Sasu, este cerró los ojos con un suspiro, Naru con los dedos acarició el ano del otro chico que este gimió, y le metió un dedo, moviéndolo al momento luego metió el siguiente dedo, Naru al notar algo de incomodidad de su compañero se dirigió a su miembro y sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, metió el tercer dedo y empezó a moverlo, Naru cada vez iba mas rápido con el miembro de Sasu en su boca, asta que este no pudo mas y se derramo en su boca, que Naru se lo tragó, relamió sus labios y sacó sus dedos de la entrado de Sasu, el rubio besó en los labios al chico de cabellos negros azulados que este respiraba con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados, subió las piernas de este hacia sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarlo-mírame, bebe-Sasu lo miró

-no me digas a si-dijo Sasu con dificultad

-yo se que te gusta-dijo Naru con una sonrisa

-deja de hablar y métela ya-dijo Sasu, Naru le hizo caso y de una sola estocada la metió entera, Sasu dio un grito de dolor, Naru se quedó quito durante un momento para que el cuerpo de Sasu se acostumbrara de la intromisión-muévete de una puñetera vez

-me encantas cuando hablas de esa forma, bebe-dijo Naru empezando a moverse, empezó con lentitud asta que empezó hacerlo con mas fuerza, Sasu ya no sentía ese dolor del principio y empezó a sentir un gran placer y gemía sin control el nombre del otro como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, Naru también gemía pero no era tan audible

-gime para mi, Naru-dijo Sasu bajando sus piernas a la cintura del otro chico para cercarlo mas a él y sentirlo mejor, Naru agarró al otro chico para acercárselo en un abrazo-gime, quiero sentirte-dijo con dificultad-di mi nombre-Naru le hizo caso y gimió con fuerza el nombre del otro, los dos chicos estaban sudados y no querían que este momento acabase, lo habían hecho muchas veces pero en el fondo de su ser sentían que podía ser que no lo hicieran mas, los dos después de un buen rato llegaron al climax, Sasu calló en la cama con dificultad para respirar, y Naru calló encima del otro chico con las mismas condiciones, cuando recuperaron un poco su respiración Naru salió del interior de Sasu para luego ponerse a su lado y abrazarlo, el chico de cabello negro azulado le correspondió el abrazo y le beso en los labios, y Naru le besó en la frente

-te amo, bebe-dijo Naru

-yo también te amo, mi rubio-los dos sonrieron para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir para descansar

En otro lugar Sasuke sentado en una rama de un árbol y Naruto sentado en el suelo de ese mismo árbol

-ya han acabado de pasárselo bien-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa triste

-odio estar tan conectados a esos dos-dijo Naruto y el otro chico solo suspiró para mirar al cielo

-me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes

-te gustaría hacer lo que estaban haciendo esos dos-Sasuke miró al lado suyo donde estaba Naruto ahí de pie y con una gran seriedad-no tenemos tiempo para eso-Sasuke miró al suelo

-lo se, nunca ahí tiempo-susurró Sasuke

-sabes que solo tenemos dos días, para apoderarnos de sus cuerpos

-lo se

-si no lo hacemos desapareceremos eternamente

-puede que sea lo mejor

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Naruto enfadado

-siempre te lo digo, pero ya no eres aquel chico al que conocí y me enamo …

-no digas estupideces-cortó Naruto-ahora no estamos para sentimentalismo-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus puños para abrirlos con enfado y con una gran rapidez se puso detrás del rubio

-ya estoy cansado, no quiero seguir con esto, maldita la ahora que conocimos aquel tipo y te convencí de hacer esto

-nunca creí que el principito se arrepintiese de sus actos-dijo con malicia Naruto

-eres cruel, él te está convirtiendo en lo que eres ahora-Naruto se giró y agarró del cuello de la ropa a Sasuke, este se extrañó ya que nunca le miraba con esa rabia, si que discutían por tonterías pero en su mirada ahora sería capaz de matarlo,

-te conozco Sasuke-dijo Naruto con ira-si haces alguna tontería te arrepentirás -soltándolo

-no creas que te tengo miedo-contraatacó Sasuke

-yo de ti lo tendría, yo preferiría desaparecer por tus manos antes de que él me hiciera desaparecer

-basta-dijo Sasuke-estoy arto, no voy a permitir que les hagas nada a ellos, a los otros me da igual, no te metas en mi camino Naruto

-tú tampoco te metas en el mío-dijo Naruto, Sasuke cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos

-yo solo quería que tuviéramos una vida juntos y ellos no la quitaron, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, mi reino, mis padres, todo, y tú te comportas como una persona egoísta que solo piensas en ti, y el poder que te dio él ha hecho que cambies, ya no eres el mismo, no quieres descansar en paz de una vez, por que yo si -Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos

-los sentimientos te hacen débil-dijo Naruto mas calmado-esa noche cuando nos mataron, entre ellos tus padres y mis padres me prometí que ellos iban a morir, no por haberme matado a mi sino por haberte hecho daño a ti

-y nos venguemos de ellos

-te tengo que recordar que en esos momentos el que estaba con ganas de venganza eras tú, quien te vio y te ve ahora, él que has cambiado eres tú

-yo me vengue de todos ellos y con la descendencia de ellos, pero ya no quiero seguir con esto-Sasuke se dio la vuelta

-si yo caigo tu caes Sasuke -dijo Naruto

-ese amor que sentía por ti ya no está, solo queda cenizas-dijo en un susurró Sasuke para desaparecer de ese lugar, Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba Sasuke para luego mirar hacia abajo

-te perdí el día que nos asesinaron -susurró Naruto

Continuará …

**Nota autora: **_Que os aparecido, se que es corto pero ahora ya se sabe algo mas, alguien hay detrás de Sasuke y Naruto … Sasuke se pondrá al lado de Naru y Sasu, que harán estos dos para que Naruto no llegue a lograr su fin … comenten que me hace feliz … y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo _


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_Un chico de cabello negro se puso una capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza de color marrón para que nadie le reconociera, aunque casi nadie en la aldea le reconocía, miró por todos los lados y al no encontrarse a nadie se iba a marchar con una sonrisa_

_-hermano pequeño, donde crees que vas-dijo un chico unos años mayor que el otro chico_

_-Itachi-dijo el chico de cabello negro sorprendido-solo quiero salir de este lugar … aquí me aburro _

_-Sasuke-dijo Itachi con seriedad-se que puede ser agobiante estar aquí dentro del palacio, pero debes de saber que fuera de estos muros y si vas solo puede ser peligroso _

_-se defenderme-dijo con enfado Sasuke_

_-se que sabes-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa-pero recuerda que eres el príncipe_

_-lo se-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa amargada-pero tú eres el heredero … solo necesito salir para saber que hay afuera de este maldito palacio_

_-no hables de esa manera-dijo Itachi serio-pero de acuerdo, haré que no te he visto y si te pillan yo no se nada_

_-gracias, hermano-sonrió Sasuke_

ººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea mirando cada lugar, él había salido de palacio pocas veces y siempre acompañado de sus guardias personales, Kiba y Shino, se llevaba bien con ellos sobre todo con Kiba, pero necesitaba estar solo y ver la aldea él solo_

_-valla, mirada chicos quien tenemos aquí-dijo un chico mayor que Sasuke con dos chicos mas de su misma edad, Sasuke los miró por un momento para luego pasar de ellos, el chico que habló al ver que Sasuke no dijo nada se acercó a él y lo cogió de un brazo para luego empujarlo a un callejón solitario, Sasuke ante esto se enfadó-será mejor que seas bueno y nos des todo lo que tengas _

_-y si no quiero -dijo Sasuke desafiante, los tres chicos empezaron a reírse_

_-pues lo pasaras mal-dijo otro chico que era un poco mas bajito, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia_

_-pues entonces por que no nos divertimos-dijo Sasuke_

_-niño engreído-dijo el mas musculoso, los tres chicos se abalanzaron hacia Sasuke, el chico de pelo negro se preparó para defenderse, los tres empezaron a pegar patadas y puñetazos, Sasuke pudo parar algunos golpes como esquivarlos, pero al final le dieron un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo, y sus atacantes se aprovecharon para pegarle, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos asta que esos tres se cansaran de pegarle, pero hubo un momento que pararon y Sasuke abrió los ojos y pudo ver que delante había otro chico de espaldas y con pelo rubio y de sus misma edad_

_-largaros de aquí-dijo el rubio-malditos cobardes-los tres agresores no se inmutaron y sin pensarlo atacaron al rubio que este los venció con facilidad y después huyeron, Sasuke se levantó con algo de dificultad y el rubio se giró para mirar al chico de pelo negro-estás bien?-Sasuke le miró durante unos momentos y le miró los ojos azules del chico pensando que nunca había visto un chico con ese color de cabello y esa color de ojos, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza a su pregunta-estás con heridas, acompáñame que te las curaré _

_-no necesitaba de tu ayuda -dijo Sasuke con seriedad el rubio se sorprendió para luego enfadarse_

_-si fuera sabido que tenías ese carácter no te fuera ayudadazo _

_-en ningún momento te lo pedí, yo podía contra esos tipos_

_-eres un arrogante, podrías agradecerme por lo menos que te ayudara a que esos no te fueran matado _

_-ni sueñes que te daré las gracias, idiota -Sasuke empezó a caminar para irse de ese lugar_

_-estúpido engreído -dijo el rubio, Sasuke se paró para mirarlo con superioridad _

_-yo nunca me mezclaría con una rata callejera, por que eso es lo que eres-y sin mas Sasuke se fue lentamente y el rubio se quedó en el lugar paralizado por las palabras del chico de pelo negro _

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Sasuke seguía caminando intentaba que no se le notara el dolor en la costilla que le hacía andar con lentitud, el chico paró y vio una taberna, la verdad es que tenía sed y tenía que beber algo, iba a entrar pero no lo hizo ya que vio guardias reales en la taberna, el chico suspiró y caminó a un callejón de al lado de la taberna para poner su espalda en la pared y después deslizarse asta quedar sentado_

_ººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Dentro de la taberna había mucha gente tomando y asta comiendo, detrás de la barra había un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer pelirroja, sirviendo mesas estaba un chico joven de pelo rubio, otro chico de pelo negro y con cejas grandes, una chica de pelo rosa y otra chica de pelo negro azulado y pálida de piel, el chico rubio estaba mas serio de lo normal y sus padres que eran el hombre y la mujer de atrás de la barra lo notaron al igual que los tres chicos y algunos clientes que siempre iban _

_-estás raro-dijo el chico de cejas grandes al rubio_

_-he conocido a un chico que me ha hecho enfadar-dijo el rubio_

_-y es guapo-dijo la chica de pelo rosa_

_-yo que se-dijo el rubio mirándola con molestia-ni siquiera le pude ver bien la cara la tenía tapada_

_-por que?-dijo la chica de piel pálida_

_-los idiotas de Sasori, Hidan y Kisame le estaban dando una paliza, y yo como soy un idiota le defendí_

_-ahora tendrás problemas con ellos-dijo el chico de grandes cejas -por defender a alguien que ni siquiera conoces_

_-lo se, Lee, y eso es culpa de ese engreído _

_-seguro que actuó a si por que estaba asustado_

_-yo creo que no Sakura, parecía como si le fuera molestado que le defendiera -dijo el rubio_

_-debemos de seguir o si no el señor Minato o la señora Kushina se enfadaran-_

_-Hinata tiene razón-dijo Sakura_

_-hijo-dijo la mujer pelirroja-puedes sacar la basura al callejón-el rubio solo sopló y fue a dentro por la basura-a ver si a si se espabila que parece que está hoy en otro mundo-le dijo la mujer a los tres chicos_

_El rubio cogió la basura y salió por la puerta de atrás, una vez que tiró la basura, iba a meterse de nuevo a la taberna, pero vio algo en el callejón y se acercó, cundo vio que era el chico que ayudó sonrió_

_-si me fueras dejado curarte no estarías con esos dolores-dijo el rubio-Hidan, Kisame y Sasori pueden ser unos bestias_

_-no necesito tu ayuda-susurró el chico de pelo negro y poniendo su mano al costado y hacer una mueca de dolor _

_-como quieras-dijo el rubio girándose para ir a la taberna pero escuchó un quejido e hizo una mueca con la boca para volverse al chico de cabellos negros-no te muevas, ahora vuelvo _

_-como si pudiera moverme-dijo el chico de pelo negro, el rubio entró por la puerta trasera y tras cinco minutos volvió a salir con agua y algo mas en sus manos y se acercó al chico que esta herido y arrodillándose delante del otro chico_

_-que sepas que estoy castigado por tu culpa-dijo el rubio-tomate este remedio, son hiervas, las hace mi abuela- el chico de pelo negro miró lo que tenía en la mano el rubio indeciso-no te pasará nada, yo las he tomado y no me muerto-el rubio miraba a los ojos al otro chico y este alzó la mirada para mirar sus ojos azules-confía en mi-seguían mirándose a los ojos-confías en mi?_

_-si-dijo el chico de pelo negro en un susurró cogiendo lo de las manos para tomárselo y el rubio sonrió, el chico de pelo negro no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento y cuando vio su sonrisa se sonrojó y después se lo tomó para luego beber agua _

_-dentro de media hora se te pasará el dolor-dijo el rubio-déjame que te cure las heridas de la cara … cual es tu nombre?-el rubio no recibió respuesta y suspiró-yo soy Naruto_

_-mi nombre es Sasuke-susurró el chico_

_-por que llevas la cara tapada?-Sasuke no contestó-creo que ya se-Sasuke lo miró-es por que eres feo _

_-no digas estupideces-gritó Sasuke enfadado_

_-entonces-dijo Naruto_

_-no puedo decirte-susurró _

_-bueno vale-dijo Naruto pero deberías de quitarte la capucha para que te pueda curar las heridas de tu cara … si tienes algo raro en tu cara prometo no reírme _

_-que estás insinuando-dijo Sasuke enfadado y quitándose la capucha rápidamente, Naruto al ver su rostro se le quedó mirando sin pestañear y se sonrojó-por que me … miras … de esa … manera-Sasuke le dijo nervioso y sonrojado -tengo algo … raro?_

_-eres perfecto-susurró Naruto_

_-que has dicho?-dijo Sasuke algo desconcertado ya que le había escuchado pero quería escucharlo otra vez por que ese comentario le agradó_

_-nada-dijo Naruto mas sonrojado-deberías curarte_

_-no lo ibas hacer tú-susurró Sasuke_

_-si-dijo Naruto sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado-pero debo volver a trabajar o si no mi madre y mi padre me mataran -el rubio se levantó_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke nervioso y no sabía por que ya que el no suele ponerse nervioso por nada, el rubio lo miró-me vas … ha dejar solo … aquí?_

_-si fuera por mi … no lo haría … pero-dijo el rubio también nervioso-da lo mismo, te acompañaré a tu casa-Sasuke solo sonrió ante eso-levántate _

_-no me … vas ayudar-dijo Sasuke , Naruto solo sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse, para luego los dos empezar a caminar_

_-sabes, a mi amiga Sakura le gustará saber que eres guapo_

_-crees que soy guapo-dijo Sasuke sonrojado, Naruto ante esto se sonrojó_

_-no quise decir eso, solo que Sakura_

_-no me importa lo que diga Sakura -dijo Sasuke, los dos estuvieron sin decir nada durante un rato, Sasuke le indicaba por donde tenía que ir, ya los dolores que tenía se fueron, pero le gustaba que Naruto le ayudara y su cercanía no sabía por que pero eso lo descubriría_

_-y donde vives?-preguntó Naruto_

_-ya hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke, Naruto miraba lo que había a unos metros de ellos con incredulidad, luego miró hacia los lados y no había casas ni nada _

_-lo único que hay aquí es el palacio-dijo Naruto sin creerlo-no me digas que eres un guardia, eres muy joven_

_-no lo soy-dijo Sasuke_

_-entonces, no entiendo_

_-yo soy-dijo Sasuke-no se si me creerás … pero yo soy el hijo menor del Rey _

_-Que!-gritó Naruto y luego se calmó-eso no puede ser_

_-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke-todos conocéis a mi hermano mayor Itachi pero a mi la mayoría de los aldeanos no me conocen-Naruto se separó de él y miraba al palacio y a Sasuke todo el rato asta que miró detenidamente a Sasuke que este se sonrojó-que _

_-te pareces al príncipe Itachi-susurró Naruto-entonces eres el príncipe Sasuke-el rubio solo calló durante unos segundos asta que al final grito-Aahhhhhhh …. No puedo creerlo he estado con el príncipe Sasuke este tiempo y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta … Aahhhh …. Pensarán que he querido hacerte algo … me mataran _

_-pero que exagerado que eres-dijo Sasuke sonriendo_

_-exagerado dices … se nota que no estás en mi pellejo -dijo Naruto alterado _

_-fui yo el que me escapé de palacio-dijo Sasuke-por eso a partir de ahora volveré solo-Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el palacio_

_-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y este se paró y miró al rubio-entonces no nos volveremos a ver-tristemente lo dijo, Sasuke miró al suelo y apretó sus puños para luego mirar al chico rubio que tenía en frente que tenía una sonrisa triste y su mirada era de igual manera, sin pensar Sasuke corrió a Naruto y lo besó en los labios, el rubio correspondió al momento, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron a unos centímetros_

_-no se por que lo he hecho-susurró Sasuke-es ir demasiado rápido, pero me gusta estar a tu lado, y cuando te besé era feliz y ahora soy mas por que tú me has correspondido … Naruto tu me gustas y nunca he sentido esto por nadie _

_-tú … también me gustas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- y me pasa lo mismo que a ti _

_-se que me meteré problemas-dijo Sasuke-pero me da igual-sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos-te esperaré mañana a las a fuera de la aldea_

_-allí estaré-dijo Naruto pasando sus manos por la cara del otro chico y lo besó en los labios lentamente asta que los dos se separaron con una sonrisa, Sasuke se giró y se fue caminando y Naruto se giró y también se fue, y los dos llevaban una sonrisa en los labios _

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Los dos jóvenes todos los días se veían en el mismo lugar, siempre hablaban de todo y Naruto con sus comentarios hacía reír a Sasuke, pasó dos meses y su amistad cada día estaba mas fortalecida, Naruto como Sasuke necesitaban decirle a alguien de confianza entre ellos la relación que tenían, Sasuke se lo contó a su guardia personal Kiba y Naruto se lo contó a su mejor amiga Sakura, esta puso el grito en el cielo diciendo que esa relación no estaba bien y que los dos deberían de dejar de verse, en cambio Kiba solo sonrió a Sasuke con una media sonrisa y no dijo nada, los días iban pasando y los dos chicos se veían con mas frecuencia, asta que un día los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado a las a fuera de la aldea donde no solía a ver nadie solo ellos dos, Naruto esto se lo contó a Sakura, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación que tenía los dos, ya que Naruto le presentó a Sakura a Sasuke, ella delante de él como de Naruto hacía que la relación que llevaban estaba bien, (siempre a escondidas para que nadie reconociera a Sasuke), un día Sakura harta de esa relación le contó todo a los padres de Naruto y sus amigos, los padres de Naruto sin pensarlo se lo dijeron al Rey como a la Reina y al príncipe Itachi, Itachi convenció a los adultos que solo podría ser una simple amistad_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Un día Naruto estando con Sasuke le regaló una cajita de música y después los dos se besaron en los labios, esto lo vio Itachi y es cuando este se lo comunicó a sus padres_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke estaba en su enorme cuarto y en sus manos tenía un trozo de papel y algo escrito en el_

_- esta noche en la salida de la aldea, recuerda que te amo Sasuke-leyó el chico de pelo negro, el chico hizo una sonrisa triste y cerró los ojos -por que todos están en nuestra contra-abrió los ojos y guardó el papel en la cajita para coger luego la foto que cogió de uno de los salones de palacio para ver en la foto toda la familia, él era mas pequeño pero estaba tachado con una cruz-por que me odiáis-saliéndole unas lagrimas de sus ojos negros, guardó la foto en la cajita y después puso la cajita escondida detrás de unos de los armarios, se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo con tristeza-confiaba en ti Kiba, y se lo contaste a mis padres al igual que Sakura, Itachi tu eres mi hermano por que me haces esto, y mis padres me encierran en esta habitación para que no salga y creen que soy un hechicero al igual que Naruto-se puso serio-pero esta noche saldré y me iré de este lugar con Naruto para que nadie nos moleste y podamos estar juntos-el chico sonrió y se tumbó en su gran cama mirando el techo-te amo tanto Naruto, y a partir de esta noche estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_La noche llegó, Sasuke pudo salir de palacio sin ningún problema, y Naruto pudo salir también de su casa ya que él también estaba vigilado, pero el rubio no contó cuando se reunió con Sasuke a la salida de la aldea que Sakura los viera, los dos chicos sobre todo Naruto intentó convencerla que no dijera nada, la chica sonrió y les hizo creer que no diría nada, los dos salieron de la aldea asta que oyeron unos ruidos, al girarse vieron a los aldeanos como a sus padres de ambos detrás con antorchas y armas_

_-por que me traicionas Sakura-gritó decepcionado y enfadado Naruto-somos amigos desde que éramos niños _

_-por que sois unos hechiceros-gritó la chica con ira-y merecéis morir _

_-debemos matarlos a los dos-gritó Kiba con fuerza, Sasuke le miró decepcionado, para luego mirar a sus padres y hermano que lo miraban con odia y miedo, Naruto también miró a sus padres y abuelos que estaban allí y le miraban con odio_

_-cogedlos y los mataremos-gritó el Rey, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentando negar en su mente lo que había dicho su padre_

_-huyamos de aquí Sasuke-dijo Naruto-corramos o nos mataran, Sasuke empezó a correr y Naruto también seguidos por los aldeanos _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasu y Naru abrieron los ojos y con la respiración agitada, se sentaron en la cama con la espalda en la pared, los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender

-soñé algo horrible-dijo Naru

-yo también-susurró Sasu

-soñasteis como nos asesinaron, verdad-los dos chicos miraron hacia la ventana que provenía la voz, miraron con sorpresa y miedo a la persona que estaba allí que estaba espalda de ellos, para luego girarse

-no os voy hacer nada

-Sasuke-susurró Naru

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasu, se iba a levantar pero cayó en cuenta que estaba desnudo al igual que Naru

-he venido a deciros que Naruto va a ir por Sakura, si queréis impedirlo estáis a tiempo … aunque ella se merece morir mas que nadie, no lo creéis vosotros -dijo Sasuke fríamente

-se que no estuvo bien lo que hizo Sakura-dijo Naru levantándose y cogiendo su ropa interior para luego ponérsela -pero eran otros tiempos

-lo se-dijo Sasuke y Naru cogió la ropa de Sasu y se la entregó para que este se vistiera, Sasuke miraba como los dos chicos se vestían y cuando acabaron de hacerlo Sasuke sonrió-yo voy a justar cuentas con Itachi, y después de eso no haré nada que os fastidie

-por mi hermano-dijo Sasu-pero …

-él fue el que me traicionó mas de todos-dijo Sasuke cortando a Sasu-el debía de apoyarme pero prefirió las absurdas leyes y lo que decían los demás-suspiró-era la persona a la que mas confiaba -y sin mas desapareció de la vista de Sasu y Naru

Continuará …...

_Espero que os haya gustado …. Se que me tardé un poco pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo …. Por fa comentar para saber que os ha parecido _


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Estaba mirándolo con seriedad como leía un libro y se notaba que estaba concentrado en ese lugar de la enorme casa y si no se equivocaba era la biblioteca, inconscientemente sonrió con anhelo por que al Itachi que conoció también era a si, cerró los ojos con fuerza con un suspiro para quitarse de la cabeza que la persona que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá era su hermano mayor el que siempre le hacía reír de pequeño y le cuidaba, le protegía de todo pero sobre todo era su amigo, abrió los ojos con rapidez con los puños apretados y con enfado y odio lo miró recordando su traición

**Recuerdo**

_Sasuke estaba en su amplia habitación de palacio de pie al lado del gran ventanal mirando todo lo de su habitación con pena y tristeza, pero de repente sonrió y en ese momento entraron alguien a la habitación, Sasuke miró a la persona con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Itachi, no sabes tocar antes de entrar-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo_

_-sabes que me gusta verte enfadado, pero esta vez no lo he conseguido_

_-será por que estoy acostumbrado a que entres sin a visar, algún día me encontraras haciendo algo que no quieras ver_

_-eso significa que ya te fijaste en alguna doncella?-sonrió Itachi_

_-no, y no me refería a eso, necesito intimidad y tú me la quitas_

_-la próxima vez tocaré antes de entrar_

_-siempre dices lo mismo-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su gran cama y se sentó y miró por la ventana pensativo_

_-he venido por que quiero que me digas que te pasa-dijo Itachi-actúas extraño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo con seriedad y Sasuke le miró_

_-se que puedo confiar en ti, eres mi hermano mayor y aparte de eso eres la persona a la que mas confío_

_-entonces dime-Sasuke le miró por varios segundos y no dijo nada asta que miró al suelo e Itachi se acercó y se sentó a su lado-sea lo que sea no te voy a juzgar, se trata de nuestro padre o de nuestra madre?-Sasuke le miró y negó la cabeza_

_-no quiero tener guardias personales, no quiero tener a Shino ni a Kiba a mi lado_

_-eres el príncipe Sasuke y tienes que tenerlos, es por tu protección y si no fuera sido por ellos no nos fuéramos enterado que te escapabas y que ese tipo se acercaba a ti-Sasuke se enfadó_

_-solo pensáis en vosotros-se levantó Sasuke y se puso en frente de Itachi mirándolo con enfado-y ese tipo como dices y que seguramente lo dice nuestro padres, no es mala persona_

_-no se que te ha hecho ese chico rubio, pero estás diferente, siempre has sido serio, frío y calculador ahora mírate, pareces siempre nostálgico y siempre suspiras-Itachi se levantó-ese rubio es una mala influencia, pensamos que es un hechicero para haberte hecho cambiar de repente_

_-hechicero-dijo Sasuke con los puños cerrados por el enfado que le estaba viniendo-no puedo creer que tú creas en esas cosas, creía que eras mas inteligentes_

_-sabes que los hechiceros existen_

_-no me importa, lo importante es que no hagan nada malo-dijo Sasuke_

_-no te reconozco hermano-dijo serio Itachi-no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tipo_

_-no mandas en mi-gritó Sasuke alterado_

_-recuerda que yo soy el que subirá al trono y no consentiré cosas a si-dijo Itachi-además Shino y Kiba nos a contado a nuestros padres y a mi que sois demasiados cercanos-Sasuke solo lo miraba con ira-y no solo ellos una chica ha venido a vernos y nos ha dicho algo que nos cuesta creer_

_-que chica y que os ha dicho-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse pero no lo conseguía_

_-esa chica nos ha dicho que conoce a Naruto-dijo Itachi con desprecio el nombre-desde niños y siempre a sido una persona normal y de repente cambió, en cuando tú apareciste en su vida, pero eso no es lo importante, esa chica tuvo el descaro de decir que tú hechizaste a su amigo para seducirlo y lo conseguiste y que los dos sois-suspiró el azabache con coleta con asco-pareja, le dimos una oportunidad a esa chica antes de llevarla a la horca por decir esas cosas de ti y nosotros vimos con nuestros ojos al igual que tus guardias personales que es cierto y creemos que fue ese tipo rubio quien te hechizo, por eso te pido, Sasuke, que te alejes de ese por el bien tuyo_

_-no tienes ningún derecho-dijo Sasuke enfadado- y Sakura me las pagará-susurró esto con ira y fue escuchado por su hermano mayor_

_-no saldrás de esta habitación asta nueva orden_

_-no tienes ningún derecho, quien te crees quien eres-gritó Sasuke alterado_

_-ese rubio hechicero morirá-dijo sin mas y a si a ti no te involucraran y no tendrás el mismo destino de ese hechicero-se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta_

_-si os atrevéis a ponerle una mano encima yo os mataré a cada uno de esta familia-Itachi paró por la amenaza pero se sorprendió por la voz tan sádica que tenía su hermano menor_

_-creo que te perdimos, Sasuke-dijo sin mas Itachi saliendo de la habitación y Sasuke escuchó como ponían la llave, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar silenciosamente y se dirigió al ventanal_

_-ahora no tengo ninguna duda de largarme de este maldito lugar-susurró con una voz siniestra Sasuke _

**Fin Recuerdo**

Sasuke con paso lento se acercaba por atrás a Itachi que este estaba muy a gusto leyendo y se acercó al oído

_-_es momento de cumplir lo que te dijo, hermano mayor-le susurró en el oído, Itachi al escuchar la voz tan siniestra se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a Sasuke, lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido, se asustó con ese tono de voz pero no lo demostró, se relajó al ver que era su hermano menor pero algo le decía que no se acercara y que esa persona que tenía delante no era su adorado hermano-no soy quien tu crees, Itachi-dijo Sasuke con desprecio sobre todo el nombre

_-_que te pasa, por que hablas de esa forma-dijo Itachi sin temor pero le costó, Sasuke sonrió con malicia e Itachi vio como los ojos oscuros de su hermano se ponían rojo

-es hora de vengarme de ti y de tus padres-Itachi veía a Sasuke delante de él y no vio ni si quiera como movió los labios para hablar mas que nada escuchó que el sonido de la voz venía de atrás de él y sin mas se giró y ahí estaba su hermano con la misma expresión que tenía antes miró hacia atrás y allí no había nadie-vas a morir en este momento-los ojos rojos de Sasuke se pusieron mas intensos y como si algo que había dentro de los ojos se girase con rapidez y un viento fuerte apareció, los cabellos azabache de ambos se movían con brusquedad_, _Itachi puso su brazo delante de su cara como si eso pudiera detener el fuerte viento y vio como la persona delante de él no hacía ningún movimiento solo sonreía con maldad, el viento fue mas fuerte y sin mas empujó a Itachi hacia atrás y se estampó contra la pared, el impacto fue brusco y gritó e Itachi sintió como si se fuera roto la espalda, Sasuke se acercó a Itachi tranquilamente

-quien eres-dijo como pudo Itachi

-creía que eras un genio-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y muy cerca de su rostro-no has leído en los libros lo que pasó en Konoha hace millones de años? Pues lo que pasó tú como tu familia tuvisteis mucho que ver, por eso he venido desde el infierno a matarte a ti y todos los que tenga tu maldita sangre-Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y sabiendo a lo que se refería, lo había leído en un libro de la historia de esa misma ciudad, pero parece que todo lo que se contaba no era cierto, ya que tenía delante de él a un antepasado que venía a vengarse de lo que su yo hizo a su propio hermano menor

-yo no soy tu hermano y yo no fuera hecho nada de lo que pasó-dijo Itachi intentando que el temor que tenía no se notase por que sabía que si no venía nadie esa persona que tenía delante lo mataría y no solo a él si no a sus padres y seguro que a su hermano

-lo hecho hecho está-dijo sin mas Sasuke y de repente unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta como queriendo abrirla

_-Itachi, abre la puerta-_los dos que estaban en la biblioteca reconocieron la voz, era Sasu y su voz sonaba desesperada y llena de terror

-espero que te hayas despedido de tu familia, mi querido hermano mayor-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa maliciosa y abrió sus ojos rojos que seguían girando, Itachi en ese momento chilló de dolor por que sentía que su corazón se saliere de su cuerpo y bombeaba con rapidez y de repente Itachi dejó de chillar para sentarse en suelo sin ningún movimiento y con los ojos abiertos, Sasuke lo miró con seriedad y miró a la puerta que ya no hacía ningún movimiento, la miró durante unos segundo ya sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y con un movimiento de manos la puerta se abrió, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Sasu paralizado y con lágrimas en los ojos, lentamente miró a su hermano mayor que estaba en el suelo y no hacía ningún movimiento y luego miró a Sasuke que solo lo miraba con frialdad, Sasu sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Sasuke intentando golpearle el otro solo esquivaba con facilidad, Sasu estaba cejado por la tristeza y la ira y no atinaba asta que Sasuke agarró las muñecas con sus manos y Sasu intentó soltarse pero no pudo y gritó de dolor por lo que sentía en ese momento por la muerte de su hermano y por el dolor que sentía por el agarre de Sasuke

-por que, él no es tu verdadero hermano-gritó Sasu con dolor

-por que se lo merecía por lo que me hizo-dijo Sasuke sin ningún sentimiento

-eres un monstruo-gritó Sasu, Sasuke le soltó viendo como el otro caía de rodillas llorando

-solo me faltan dos personas mas y no volverás a verme-dijo fríamente Sasuke pasando por el lado de Sasu

-dos personas-susurró Sasu sin saber que pensar, entonces abrió los ojos y se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta y no había nadie-va por mis padres-dijo y salió corriendo del lugar

ººººººº

Naruto estaba en la entrada de un edificio, en letras grandes ponía Corporación Namikaze, el rubio sonrió con maldad y entró sin mas y tranquilamente, nadie le dijo nada ya que sabían que era el hijo de los dueños, subió por las escaleras asta que paró, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir encontrándose en los servicios, salió caminó un poco mas vio que había una chica en el escritorio

-señor sus padres y abuelos le están esperando-la chica sonrió y el rubio solo la miró

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro-dijo la chica

-quiero que vallas a la mansión Uchiha y lleve un ramo de rosas negras y de mis condolencias-la chica lo miró sin entender-ha ocurrido algo desagradable y por eso he venido a darles esta noticia a mis familiares-la chica puso su mano en la boca y sin mas recogió sus cosas y se fue, Naruto solo sonrió con malicia y entró sin tocar al despacho cerrando la puerta, en la oficina había cuatro personas, dos de ellas hombres uno mas mayor que otro y las otras dos eran mujeres y una mas joven que la otra, estas cuatro personas sonrieron a Naruto dulcemente

-Naru hijo, por que nos has reunido con tanta urgencia-dijo una mujer pelirroja

-sabes que no puedo salir del hospital por cosas tontas-dijo una rubia con grandes pechos

-y yo no puedo dejar de investigar para mis libros-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y largo

-Kushina, mama, papa, si Naru nos ha llamado es por algo importante-dijo una hombre rubio y ojos azules

-Minato, ya se que Naru no nos molesta a si por que si-dijo Kushina-y Jiraya y Tsunade eso lo saben

-que es lo que pasa, Naru-dijo Jiraya y todos miraron al rubio menor con seriedad ya que este estaba muy serio dio unos pasos para acercarse a los cuatro-te noto extraño-y sonrió con picardía-has peleado con tu amiguito Sasu-Naruto sonrió con maldad

-no soy una persona de hablar-dijo con seriedad Naruto y todos se extrañaron y notaron algo extraño en el ambiente-pero solo os voy a decir esto, conocéis la historia de lo que pasó en esta ciudad-los cuatro se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Naruto

-si-dijo Tsunade-pero se dice muchas cosas y suelen ser mentiras

-no todas-dijo Naruto

-a que te refieres Naru-dijo Kushina sin entender

-se dice que esos chicos pactaron con el diablo-dijo Naruto

-no me digas que crees en eso-dijo Jiraya riendo y cayó al ver de la manera que le miraba su nieto-los demonios y esas cosas no existen

-eso es lo que vuestra mente os quiere hacer creer-dijo Naruto serio

-ve al grano Naru-dijo Tsunade enfadada

-de acuerdo-dijo sin mas Naruto y sus ojos se pusieron rojo sangre, los cuatro se asustaron sin entender nada

-Naru hijo que es lo que pasa-dijo Minato intentando no aparentar asustado

-Naru deja de jugar-dijo Kushina

-no estoy jugando-dijo Naruto con una voz que hacia temblar y eso es lo que pasó los cuatro temblaron e intentaron moverse y no podían algo se lo impedían

-que está pasando-dijo desesperada Kushina-Naru que pasa

-antes de nada no soy quien vosotros creéis, por eso os he dicho para que recordéis lo que pasó en esta ciudad-miró a cada uno de ellos-los demonios si existen y yo soy prueba de ello

-tú eres-dijo Minato-nosotros no somos ellos-gritó-si quieres matarnos mátame a mi a ellos déjalos

-no-dijo Naruto-todos estuvisteis involucrados-sonrió maliciosamente-acabaré con todos por a ver hecho daño a la persona que mas amaba-abrió sus ojos y el lugar se llenó de llamas, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraya y Minato intentaban por todos los medios moverse pero no podían y las llamas les estaba alcanzando, Naruto solo miraba y sonreía

-por favor-dijo Kushina con lágrimas-nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en lo que ocurrió-Naruto no dijo nada-no le hagas nada a mi hijo Naru-la llamas les tocaba los pies

-como os he dicho acabaré con todos, pero ahora le tocará a Sakura Hurano, por traidora-dijo Naruto y escuchó los gritos ya que las llamas les estaba quemando vivos a las cuatro personas, al cabo de unos minutos los gritos cesaron, y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y las llamas desaparecieron y en el suelo había cuatro personas carbonizadas, se dio la vuelta con seriedad-es tu turno Sakura-y desapareció del lugar

Continuará …

Se que me tardé, mil disculpas, me ocuparé de las historias que estás inconclusas … comentar para saber si os ha gustado


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

Naru sintió una punzada en el corazón y se puso la mano en el pecho agarrándolo fuertemente y su respiración empezó a ser irregular al igual que las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder evitarlo

-que es este dolor que siento-se dijo a si mismo Naru-siento como si me fueran arrancado una parte de mi-abrió los ojos por sus pensamientos-Sasu-dijo con preocupación-imposible, ellos quieren nuestros cuerpos, pero entonces … papa, mama-al decir esto su corazón se aceleró y salió corriendo de su casa sin saber donde ir

ººººººººººº

Sasu corría a no mas poder con lágrimas en los ojos por las calles con desesperación por lo que había ocurrido ya que no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de su hermano mayor Itachi como la de sus padres, corría sin saber donde iba, muchas imágenes pasaban en su mente en ese momento, como todos sus amigos Chouji, Lee, Juugo, Suigetsu y los demás morían, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos negros, asta que chocó con alguien que le tiró al suelo, sin levantarse miró a la persona que chocó con él que también estaba en el suelo y no tenía intención de levantarse y que también estaba con el mismo estado que él

-Naru-susurró Sasu y con rapidez se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, en ningún momento el rubio lo acercó parecía una persona sin vida-Naru, él a matado a mi hermano y mis padres-el rubio seguía sin decir nada-y no solo a ellos si no a nuestros amigos-Sasu al no recibir ninguna contestación ni ningún movimiento lo empezó a zarandear con fuerza-Naru reacciona-gritó desesperado-no soportaría que a ti te pasara algo … dime algo por favor

-mis padres, mis abuelos-susurró Naru con lágrimas-nos los veré mas … él los a matado, mientras corría lo he visto y no solo eso, nuestros amigos-el rubio no aguantó mas y se abrazó a Sasu con fuerza llorando desesperadamente, Sasu le correspondió pero ya no lloraba ya que pensaba que uno de los dos tenía que ser el fuerte

-valla, valla, que escena mas dramática-dijo una voz con burla, Sasu y Naru miraron a la persona que había hablado y sin mas se pusieron de pié y Naru se quitó las lágrimas con su puño

-eres un maldito-gritó Naru con ira-por que lo has hecho, te sientes bien por lo que has hecho? Contéstame-no hubo respuesta-ellos no tenían nada que ver por lo que os hicieron

-tienes razón-dijo una voz detrás de Naru y Sasu y los dos se giraron

-Sasuke no decías que no querías seguir con esto?

-por eso he venido Naruto-dijo Sasuke haciendo que apareciera una espada en su mano, Naruto solo sonrió-yo ya me he vengado y no hay necesidad de seguir con esto

-estás en mi contra-dijo Naruto y desapareció para ponerse atrás de Sasuke y este se giró con seriedad

-yo fui el que comenzó con esto y lo voy acabar en este momento-dijo Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa

-no creo que a Madara le haga gracia tu decisión-dijo Naruto-pero antes me falta una persona por matar-señalando con el dedo a su derecha, todos miraron y donde señalaba había una chica que tenía la boca tapada y las manos atadas

-Sakura-gritó Naru e iba a ir a por ella pero no pudo ya que se lo impidió unas llamas que salió de la nada

-ni te muevas, niño-dijo Naruto y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke-me decepcionas, mi amor, aunque sigues siendo débil como solía decir tu hermano Itachi, o como era que decía tu padre-sonrió con malicia y Sasuke solo miraba al suelo y su cabello le tapaba los ojos-la deshonra del reino-Sasuke apretó fuerte su mano libre y su otra mano que tenía la espada también la apretó, Naruto desapareció para aparecer al lado de Sakura, puso una mano en la cara de la peli rosa y miró a los otros tres sobre todo a Sasu y a Naru, quitó las llamas-pobre chica sabe lo que le espera-Sakura lloraba y con sus ojos verdes pedía a sus amigos que la ayudaran pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada-mirad el espectáculo, niños-sonrió con malicia y en ese momento un aura roja empezó a invadir a Sakura desde los pies e iba subiendo por su cuerpo, la chica gritó aunque estuviera la boca tapada

-Sakura-gritó Naru desesperado-por favor déjala, si quieres mi cuerpo te lo daré, pero déjala con vida, te lo suplico, Sasuke como Sasu le miraron sobre todo el primero, el segundo lo miró con tristeza

-tanto te importa esa chica-susurró Sasuke

-si-dijo Naru-ella es como mi hermana, siempre me ayudado en todo, asta cuando las personas de este lugar me rechazaban

-ella es mas importante que Sasu-dijo Sasuke, Naru le miró y Sasu agachó la pareja-si no contestas es por que ella es mas importante que tu novio-Sasuke desapareció y se puso delante de la chica de pelo rosa, la chica vio como los ojos negros de Sasuke se ponían rojos con espirales pero lo que no le gustó fue la sonrisa que tenía, de la nada el aura roja que estaba envolviendo a Sakura desapareció y la envolvió por completo unas llamas negras, la chica gritó asta que no quedó nada de ella, Sasuke miró a Naru y a Sasu con seriedad-deberías de tener tus sentimientos aclarados, pero a esa le hecho un favor, morir rápidamente-Sasu miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior y Naru solo miraba el lugar donde antes estaba su amiga con lágrimas

-Sakura-susurró Naru para luego apretar sus puños con fuerza-eres un desgraciado, por que lo has hecho-gritó

-si me fueras respondido con sinceridad lo que yo quería escuchar, ella estaría viva-dijo Sasuke serio y luego miró a Naruto que este estaba con los ojos entre cerrados-se que quitaste ese chakra rojo

-no hay quien te entienda, príncipe-dijo Naruto con burla

-tú y yo hemos acabado-dijo Sasuke con frialdad-rata callejera-y sin mas desapareció Sasuke y Naruto solo bufó de mala gana y miró a los otros dos con ira y con una media sonrisa, cerró los ojos y un viento apareció, abrió los ojos con rapidez

-si Sasuke no está conmigo vosotros dos moriréis y luego me ocuparé de él-dijo con seriedad Naruto, los otros dos solo temblaron de miedo por que los ojos azules de Naruto eran rojos intenso, el aire desapareció y en ese momento una nueva persona estaba al lado de Naruto, que tenía el pelo largo negro y ojos negros pero con un tono rojizo con aspas

-por lo que veo Naruto no quieres volver a la vida-dijo el hombre que apareció ante ellos

-si Sasuke no está conmigo no quiero, Madara-dijo Naruto con seriedad-yo mataré a estos dos

-me temía que Sasuke nos traicionara, me ocuparé de él personalmente-dijo Madara con frialdad y Naruto lo miró

-ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima-dijo también fríamente Naruto, Madara lo miró de reojo con una media sonrisa

-yo me encargaré de estos dos-dijo Madara e hizo un movimiento de manos, Naru y Sasu miraban sin hacer ningún movimiento, asta que la tierra empezó a moverse, Sasu estaba en shock pensando que era su fin, Naru reaccionó cogiendo la muñeca de Sasu y empezó a correr, los dos corrían lo mas rápido que podían, Naruto vio como corrían y le vino el recuerdo cuando él y Sasuke corrían por sus vidas, cerró los ojos lentamente y los abrió para luego desaparecer del lugar

Naru y Sasu corrían lo mas deprisa que podían y el rubio en ningún momento le soltó al otro, Sasu miró atrás en un momento y abrió los ojos sorprendido, un monstruo por a si decirlo rodeado por fuego y con espada los seguía

-no mires atrás, Sasu-dijo Naru serio, el otro chico miró para adelante

-Naru, quiero que sepas …-no pudo acabar por que calló al suelo y Naru paró para ayudarle a levantarse y es cuando vio lo que le seguía y solo se arrodilló en el suelo, y los dos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza

-Sasu, no olvides que te amo-dijo Naru

-yo también te amo, Naru-dijo Sasu y en ese momento los dos se besaron en los labios y cuando se separaron el monstruo que los seguía levantó la espada

-perdona por no cumplir que te protegería-dijo Naru

-y tú perdona por no demostrarte que tú eres la persona que mas amo-los dos sin que pudieran evitarlo empezaron a llorar silenciosamente y cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, el monstruo con una rapidez asombrosa utilizó su espada de fuego, Naruto que estaba en una rama de un árbol vio y escuchó todo, vio como el ser creado por Madara mató a los dos chicos y después el monstruo de fuego desapareció, Naruto puso su mano en el pecho y unas lágrimas aparecieron para luego él desaparecer de ese lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba tumbado en el césped del lugar donde solía vivir, tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentaba tranquilidad, pero en verdad estaba nervioso, por que sabía aunque no estaba presente lo que les había pasado a esos dos chicos, pero eso no era su gran problema, su problema era Madara y le entristecía que Naruto no estuviera de su lado, abrió los ojos mirando el cielo azul de ese lugar, vale que ahí vivían demonios y Dioses pero se parecía el lugar donde vivía los humanos o las personas con vida, en ese momento una sombra le tapó los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara y se sentó para mirar a la persona con seriedad

-que quieres, Naruto-dijo con frialdad Sasuke, Naruto que lo estaba mirando puso su vista al frente

-Madara los ha …

-se que lo ha hecho-le cortó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de frente-la pregunta es, te sientes orgulloso?

-y tú?-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo-me arrepiento de todos los que he matado-Naruto endureció su mirada-menos a los que nos mataron, ellos se lo merecían-el azabache miró al suelo-ojala pudiera volver a mi tiempo y cambiar todo-dijo con tristeza

-te arrepientes de haber conocido a este rata callejera, verdad príncipe?

-cuando estábamos vivos, tú eras diferente, ahora no eres esa persona a la que conocí y me enamoré-le dio la espalda Sasuke al rubio

-sigo siendo el mismo

-sabes que no es verdad-dijo Sasuke-tú antes …

-antes que-gritó Naruto con enfado-antes no era nadie, era un mendigo alguien al que el Rey mataría sin compasión por no tener un apellido de noble

-pero yo me enamoré de esa persona-gritó Sasuke encarándolo-no de la persona que tengo en frente

-tú eras el príncipe, lo tenías todo

-pero no te tenía a ti-gritó Sasuke con los ojos brillosos- y todo eso no me hacía feliz, cuando te conocí supe lo que era ser feliz y ser amado-Sasuke agachó la mirada con lágrimas, Naruto lo miró y su corazón sintió dolor por ver en ese estado al azabache, se acercó a él y con su dedo levantó la cara de Sasuke para que le mirara

-lo siento-susurró Naruto-he sido un estúpido, y he dejado de lado a lo que mas amaba en el mundo … te amo, pero sentí tanto dolor cuando nos trataron de esa manera, sobre todo las personas que yo mas quería, pero me dolió mas que no pude protegerte, no pudo salvar tu vida

-Naruto, no quiero seguir a si-susurró Sasuke y el rubio le quitó las lágrimas con delicadeza al azabache-quiero paz y si esa paz es estar lejos de ti la quiero y si está a tu lado también la quiero, no quiero seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, quiero estar contigo, los dos sin hacer daño a nadie mas

-yo tampoco quiero hacerlo-susurró Naruto para luego suspirar-puedo besarte, mi príncipe-sonrió

-sabes que eso no tienes que preguntarlo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y Naruto lo besó en los labios con lentitud y con amor, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y juntaron sus frentes

-esos dos eran muy parecidos a nosotros-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-en gestos, en la forma de mirarse, quería impedir que los matara pero yo solo no tengo el poder para parar el poder de Madara

-que estás insinuando?-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso rápido en los labios al rubio

-muriendo Madara todos ellos volverán a la vida-dijo Naruto

-hagámoslo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-también se que si él muere muchas cosas cambiará

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-todo lo que él haya destruido volverá a la normalidad

-sobre todo nuestro mundo

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-él tuvo mucho que ver de lo que pasó

-entonces, como rata callejera que soy, atacaré como una rata-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

ºººººººººººººººº

-malditos mocosos-dijo Madara de mal humor-y maldito Sasuke, él puede hacer cambiar de parecer a Naruto … y todo lo que hice cuando estuvieron vivos no valdrá nada si los dos me traicionan y yo estaré perdido-sonrió con malicia-solo tengo que hacerles desaparecer cuando estén separados y eso será muy fácil … el primero será Sasuke-Madara en ese momento abrió los ojos y lentamente miró hacia abajo y vio como el filo de una espada lo atravesó

-con que ibas a por mi, Madara-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-nunca te di las gracias de estos poderes que me diste-de la espada que estaba incrustada en el cuerpo de Madara empezó a ver electricidad

-tú solo no puedes contra mi, Sasuke-dijo Madara

-quien dice que está solo-dijo otra voz

-Naruto-dijo Madara

-el mismo-dijo el rubio y se acercó a Madara con chakra rojo en sus manos-espero que te hayas despedido-el rubio incrustó su puño en el pecho donde estaba el corazón a Madara y el chakra rojo envolvió completamente el cuerpo de Madara, Sasuke sacó su espada y Naruto su puño, y unas llamas negras también envolvieron a Madara que este empezó a gritar para luego su cuerpo explotar, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con una sonrisa, el azabache hizo desaparecer su espada y en ese momento todo empezó a temblar con fuerza, Naruto rápidamente atrajo a su cuerpo a Sasuke en modo de protección, los dos intentaron usar sus poderes para salir del lugar, pero no pudieron ya que sus poderes se desvanecieron, ese lugar empezó a destruirse y sin mas todo se destruyó, Naruto y Sasuke lo último que vieron es como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía o se destruía antes de que ellos lo vieran todo oscuro

Continuará …..

Siento la tardanza … se que Madara a sido algo fugaz … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde estaba pero sabía lo que había ocurrido, se sintió extraño ya que estaba en una cama cómoda, se movió lentamente y abriendo sus ojos negros lentamente

-Sasuke, hijo, por fin despertaste-dijo con voz dulce y alegre una mujer. Sasuke reconoció esa voz y rápidamente te sentó en la cama, al frente suyo estaba su hermano y su padre los dos con expresiones serias pero su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, miró al lado y estaba su madre la que le había hablado, miró la habitación extrañado ya que era grande y con lujos, se puso de pie y miró a su madre

-madre-dijo Sasuke con dificultad-como que estáis vivos, sus padres como hermano lo miraron extrañados

-la fiebre ha hecho que soñaras esa desgracia-dijo Itachi-pero estoy feliz que estés bien

-de verdad-dijo incrédulo Sasuke

-todos estamos felices que hayas despertado, estábamos tan preocupado-dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke solo estaba con una expresión de que no entendía nada

-mi segundo heredero al trono no podía dejarse vencer por unas fiebres-dijo Fugaku serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo-eres un Uchiha y no nos dejamos vencer

-pero esas fiebres como dijo la señora Tsunade son difíciles de superar y mueren muchas personas por eso-dijo Mikoto, Sasuke se extrañó por escuchar ese nombre pero no dijo nada

-solo espero que el nieto de ella la supere-dijo Itachi, Sasuke le miró

-ya que nos ha ayudado a nosotros, ella se merece que su nieto Naruto se despierte pronto-dijo Mikoto

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke preocupado

-yo como el Rey de este Reino haré lo posible para que ese chico se recupere y que su familia esté bien vista, solo por a ver ayudado a mi hijo menor-dijo Fugaku serio

-estoy de acuerdo, padre-dijo Itachi

-me podéis explicar que es lo que está pasando y por que Naruto está mal?-dijo Sasuke

-conoces a Naruto?-preguntó Fugaku, Sasuke no sabía que decir y agachó la cabeza, Fugaku suspiró-quería pasar por alto que te excavas del castillo, pero fuera hay peligros

-padre yo

-sabes que no me gusta que me desobedezcas, Sasuke-dijo serio Fugaku

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke-pero no me gusta estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-eres nuestro hijo menor a parte eres el príncipe y no podemos dejarte solo por si te pasa algo y por ahí hay muchos hombres que podrían …

-Mikoto no sigas-dijo Fugaku-cuando llegue el momento le diremos

-que es lo que me tenéis que decir?-dijo Sasuke

-en su momento, aunque es algo que no me hace gracia y cuando estuviste con fiebre la señora Tsunade nos lo dijo-dijo Fugaku

-lo mejor es que te dejemos descansar, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto

-quiero ir a ver a Naruto-dijo decidido Sasuke y todos le miraron para luego mirarse entre si

-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku-iras acompañado de tu hermano Itachi y de tus guardias personales, Kiba y Shino-Sasuke puso mala cara

-si no hay mas remedio-susurró Sasuke y los padres salieron de su habitación, Itachi miró a Sasuke durante breves momentos y salió de la habitación, Sasuke se sentó en su cama pensativo por todo lo que había ocurrido, entonces recordó todo, por la muerte de Madara todo volvería a la normalidad si Madara tuvo algo que ver, Naruto como él sospechaban que Madara tuvo mucho que ver por lo que pasó, Sasuke sonrió y se levantó, miró toda su habitación y se cambió de ropa, entonces pensó que cabía la posibilidad que Naruto no lo reconociera, eso le entristeció pero esa idea la desechó de su mente por que si fuera a si él no recordaría a Naruto, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación para luego ir a los jardines, los miró con nostalgia pero una sonrisa de felicidad apareció

-ya estás listo, hermanito-Sasuke miró a Itachi con una sonrisa y al lado de él estaban Kiba y Sihino

-príncipe Sasuke-dijeron a la vez Shino y Kiba haciendo una reverencia, Sasuke no les dijo nada y miró hacia al frente

-vamos, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Itachi y los cuatro se subieron en el carruaje, el viaje fue largo para Sasuke, miraba cada lugar y estaba igual como lo recordaba, el carruaje paró e Itachi bajó al igual que Kiba y Shino que estos se pusieron en la puerta, Sasuke bajó y paró en la puerta haciendo un suspiro, estaba nervioso, Itachi tocó la puerta y una mujer con el cabello rojo largo abrió, se notó la sorpresa en su rostro

-hola señora Kushina-dijo Itachi, la pelirroja sonrió e hizo una reverencia

-príncipe Itachi-dijo Kushina- príncipe Sasuke, me alegro que esté recuperado

-gracias-dijo Sasuke

-pasen-dijo Kushina, y los dos chicos pasaron y la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras ellos, ella les sonrió dio unos pasos-Minato Tsunade, Jiraya, venid, que los príncipes están en casa-gritó la mujer, Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia por ese grito e Itachi sonrió, en ese momento una mujer rubia, un hombre rubio y otro hombre con pelo largo blanco aparecieron y les hizo una reverencia

-señores Namikaze, ya les dijimos que no hacia falta tanta formalidad con nosotros-dijo Itachi y luego miró a la mujer rubia-siempre la familia Real le será agradecida señora Tsunade

-es mi trabajo-dijo Tsunade

-como está su nieto?-dijo Itachi

-despertó hace una media hora-dijo Tsunade sonriendo-y por lo que veo el príncipe Sasuke está recuperado totalmente

-mi hermano está totalmente recuperado-dijo con una sonrisa Itachi-y me alegra que su nieto también esté bien, veníamos a ver como se encuentra

-llamaré a Naruto-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y miró para el interior de la casa-Naruto Namikaze, ven ahora mismo aquí-gritó la pelirroja

-Kushina, no grites a si, tenemos invitados

-Minato ya sabes que soy a si-dijo Kushina

-eres muy escandalosa y Naruto es igual a ti de escandaloso

-algo tuvo que heredar de mi, Jiraya-dijo Kushina algo seria

-Naruto tiene tu carácter

-lo se, Tsunade-dijo Kushina y en ese momento un chico rubio llegó-por fin llegas, Naruto

-por que gritas a si-dijo serio Naruto y en ese momento se percató de las dos personas y su mirada se posó a la del azabache con reflejos azules-Sasuke-susurró pero fue escuchado por todos y recibió una colleja de parte de su madre

-tenle mas respeto, Naruto-gritó Kushina y Naruto se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado-él es el príncipe Sasuke-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mirando al azabache de reflejos azules que este solo le sonreía y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no ir abrazar al rubio y a este le pasó lo mismo-Naruto-el rubio menor salió de su trance e hizo una inclinación hacia los azabaches-quieren tomar alguna cosa? La taberna la teníamos cerrada por lo de Naruto pero mañana la abriremos, pero en casa tengo lo necesario

-mama, ellos no están a acostumbrados o ni siquiera sabrás que es una taberna-dijo Naruto en un tono de burla

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade

-pues yo lo podría hacer mejor que tú, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-como me has dicho, Teme-dijo Naruto, y los dos se miraron a los ojos y Kushina como los demás estaban sorprendidos por esa mini pelea-de acuerdo-sonrió Naruto-mañana demuéstrame que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo

-te quedaras con la boca abierta-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado prepotentemente

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi serio-tú no puedes …

-que me acompañen Kiba y Shino, además Itachi no puedo dejar que crea este Dobe que no sirvo para servir mesas, yo soy mejor que él mil veces-dijo con arrogancia Sasuke, Itachi suspiró

-de acuerdo, pero no se como lo haré para convencer a nuestro padre-dijo Itachi con resignación

-le cuidaremos bien-dijo Minato

-y no dejaremos que Naruto se aproveche-dijo Jiraya y todos le miraron mal-que mal pensados sois todos

-entremos para tomar algo-dijo Tsunade y todos fueron al pequeño salón, Naruto como Sasuke se miraban de reojo, asta que el rubio menor se artó de esta situación y agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y se lo llevó con rapidez del lugar, a los presentes no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pero no lo vieron mal, eran dos chicos jóvenes de la misma edad y no podía pasar nada, Naruto se metió en su pequeña habitación con Sasuke agarrado de la muñeca y cerró la puerta y los dos se miraron a los ojos, estuvieron a si algunos segundos asta que Naruto lo atrajo a su cuerpo y besarlo en los labios, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron lentamente, y se apoyaron en sus frentes

-estás bien-susurró Naruto

-tú también-dijo Sasuke y le acarició la cara

-no entiendo por que seguimos aquí, en nuestro tiempo, como si nada fuera pasado y parece que no nos hemos conocido como nos conocimos-dijo Naruto

-al morir Madara todo volvió a la normalidad-dijo Sasuke y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza del azabache

-te amo-susurró Naruto

-yo también te amo-dijo Sasuke-pero no se que vamos hacer

-parece que tu familia está agradecida con la mía y eso puede ser bueno-dijo Naruto

-solo aceptarían que fuéramos amigos-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto-yo no quiero eso

-yo tampoco-susurró Naruto-pero si alguien se entera, nos puede pasar lo mismo

-pero Madara no está-dijo Sasuke-él fue el causante de lo que pasó

-y crees que aceptaran que dos hombres estén juntos-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros-peor aún, crees que aceptaran que el príncipe esté con una rata callejera?-Sasuke sopló

-sabes que para mi no eres eso, eres mas que eso, eres mi vida entera-dijo Sasuke y besó los labios del rubio y se separó de él para luego sentarse en la cama que había-si yo fuera un simple aldeano, todo sería tan diferente-Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y se puso a su altura

-tú crees-dijo Naruto y sonrió con burla-podrías transformarte en chica, muchas veces actúas como chica-a Sasuke le dio un tiz en el ojo con unas cuantas venas

-y por que no eres tú-dijo Sasuke-tú tienes mas pinta de chica, eres rubio ojos azules

-por eso tengo pinta de chica

-si-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-te voy a demostrar lo chica que soy-dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre Sasuke cazando los labios de este, que a lo primero intentaba rechazarlo pero luego correspondió de la misma forma, cuando se les acabó el aire, los dos chicos estaban tumbados en la cama y Naruto encima del azabache-te deseo tanto-susurró en el oído del azabache que este solo se mordió el labio inferior

-yo también-susurró sonrojado Sasuke

-de verdad-dijo sorprendido Naruto mirando los ojos negros

-deja de bromear-dijo de mala gana el azabache-por que no puedes estar serio durante un momento

-quieres que sea serio-dijo Naruto empezando a besar el cuello blanco de Sasuke, este puso sus manos en el cabello rubio acariciándolo y haciendo pequeños suspiros

-Naruto, aquí no-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-dame una buena razón-dijo Naruto desabrochando la camisa de seda de Sasuke y besando su pecho

-estamos en tu casa-dijo intentando controlar los gemidos-están tus padres, tus abuelos y sobre todo mi hermano que pueden entrar en cualquier momento

-tu hermano es buen bebedor-dijo Naruto

-que!

-que si a tu hermano le gusta beber?-dijo Naruto

-si-respondió Sasuke-por que lo dices?

-estando con mi abuela, mi abuelo y mis padres no saldrá de aquí asta que no este algo bebido y eso significa dentro de unas horas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miraba-tenemos un negocio que es de licor-Sasuke sonrió-a parte eché la llave para que nadie entre

-entonces-dijo Sasuke-recuperemos el tiempo perdido

-todos esos años que no he podido tocarte, lo voy aprovechar y voy hacer que grites asta que te quedes afónico

-recuerda que hay personas que nos puede escuchar

-es verdad-dijo Naruto-pues tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para que no te escuchen

-lo intentaré-dijo Sasuke atrayendo al rubio a sus labios

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó el tiempo, y la familia Uchiha como la Namikaze cada vez se llevaban mejor, los Uchiha siempre le agradecerían a Tsunade por salvar la vida a su hijo menor Sasuke

Ese día en la hora de la comida estaba toda la familia Uchiha comiendo en el gran salón Real

-Sasuke-dijo con seriedad Fugaku y el nombrado lo miró-quisiera hablar sobre la relación que tienes con Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke solo se puso nervioso pero no lo demostró

-a que se refiere, padre-dijo Sasuke

-lo que quiere decir tu padre, es que parece que tu relación con Naruto parece bastante estrecha-dijo Mikoto seria-y quisiéramos prevenirte

-prevenirme de que-dijo Sasuke enfadado-y la relación que tenga con Naruto no es de vuestra incumbencia

-Sasuke tennos un respeto-dijo Fugaku serio, Sasuke cruzó los brazos con seriedad

-lo que te queremos decir es que Naruto y tú sois chicos …

-no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo-gritó Sasuke enfadado y alterado y levantarse para salir de ese lugar-no quiero que nos despreciéis por que penséis que somos hechiceros-cerró los puños con fuerza e intentando que las lágrimas no le salieran-no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo, nosotros dos nos amamos -los tres Uchiha que estaban sentados en la mesa se sorprendieron-y sabemos que somos hombres y no nos importa-Sasuke se iba a ir

-Sasuke-dijo Fugaku con su expresión seria y levantándose-eso es lo de menos-Sasuke lo miró sin entender

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke algo mas tranquilo ya que los rostros de su madre como hermano tenían una sonrisa-cuando estabas enfermo la señora Tsunade nos dijo algo de ti, me costó comprenderlo y aceptarlo, pero ya lo acepté, no tengo ningún problema que estés con un hombre

-es que yo no quiero estar con algún hombre, quiero estar con Naruto-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto con dulzura-sabes que desde despertaste la señora Tsunade te ha estado revisando

-y no se por que, me encuentro bien-dijo Sasuke

-en la última revisión la señora encontró algo y nos no dijo-dijo Mikoto ahora mas seria-has tenido relaciones sexuales con algún chico?

-que-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba Sasuke-de que hablas, y no tengo por que decirte eso

-la respuesta ya la sabemos, madre-dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke con burla

-Itachi-dijo Fugaku y se acercó a Sasuke-no se a lo que ha venido lo de antes, pero ya hemos aceptado tu condición, a parte que no hay mas remedio

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-por que no vais al grano-dijo Itachi acercándose-lo estáis confundiendo

-lo que quiero saber con quien a sido-dijo Fugaku serio

-espero que sea Naruto, es un chico muy amable y su familia me agrada y como Reyes de este Reino se puede cambiar las leyes-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

-me podéis explicar, no os entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-estás embarazado-dijo sin mas Itachi y Sasuke solo abrió los ojos para luego después de unos segundos empezar a reír sin poder controlarlo

-que gracioso, Itachi-dijo Sasuke intentando parar de reír-no es por nada pero soy chico y es imposible que me embarace

-cuando estuviste enfermo la señora Tsunade nos dijo que eras Doncel-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-nos costó asimilarlo-Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par-por eso la señora Tsunade te revisaba y en la última revisión nos dio la noticia que estabas embarazado-sonrió la mujer y abrazó a su hijo menor-ahora dinos quien es el padre, es Naruto? Os lleváis tan bien-se separó la mujer de su hijo menor-estás bien Sasuke?-dijo preocupada la mujer

-estoy, embarazado?-susurró Sasuke-pero como-se puso su mano en la cabeza

-tranquilo, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-siéntate-lo llevó a sentarse-esto es motivo de felicidad

-no estás bromeando, madre-dijo Sasuke-es que me cuesta creerlo

-hijo es verdad-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa y Sasuke se puso sus manos en su vientre plano con una pequeña sonrisa

-un hijo, con Naruto-dijo Sasuke mas para si que para los demás pero lo escucharon

-antes de que se te empiece a notar, os casaréis-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke lo miró

-lo dices en serio, padre-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Fugaku

-gracias-susurró Sasuke-por esta segunda oportunidad-en ese momento un rubio entró al salón seguido de dos guardía

-majestad, perdona pero se nos escapó-dijo uno de los guardias

-retiraros-dijo Fugaku y los dos guardias se fueron-Naruto-pero el rubio no hizo caso a su llamado y abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke que este le respondió, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron

-es verdad lo que me ha dicho mi abuela?-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke

-si-dijo Sasuke y agarró la mano de Naruto-me lo acaban de decir

-no me lo puedo creer, voy a ser padre-dijo Naruto-vamos a ser padres, Sasuke, esto debe de ser por lo que hemos pasado, merecemos ser felices

-si, seremos felices, Naruto-y Sasuke le dio un beso rápido a Naruto

-entonces ese bebe es de Naruto-dijo Mikoto, los dos chicos la miraron

-si, madre-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-Naruto es el padre de mis hijo-Sasuke miró al rubio-nos vamos a casar-sonrió, Naruto lo miró durante varios segundos

-necesito sentarme-dijo Naruto sentándose

-para ti es peor casarte que ser padre, Naruto?-dijo Itachi

-no es eso-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-estoy feliz de casarme contigo

-te amo, Naruto

Y yo te amo mas, Sasuke-y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y sabiendo que nada impediría que estuvieran juntos

**Fin**

Que os aparecido el final, espero que bien ya que el anterior capítulo iba ser el final y no quería que acabara tan mal … comenta para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
